The Wizard of Oz
by Mutitoon90
Summary: Dorothy Gale, a girl from Kansas, and her pet dog, Toto, gets sucked into a sudden cyclone and ended up in the land of Oz. She is given a pair of silver slippers from the witch she had killed by accident and sent to the Emerald City to meet the wizard that rules there to help her to return to her home. On her adventure, she meets some friends, while being chased by a wicked witch.
1. Chapter 1

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter One

At a small farm in Kansas is where this story begins. It was a few hours before sunset, a young girl of eighteen, wearing a white shirt, old tennis shoes, and blue jean overalls, both which were covered with filth, was helping an older man, who was wearing the same kind of attire as the girl, with some of the farmwork.

The girl had long, brown hair, which was tied in a braid. Her bright blue eyes shined in the sunlight. Her skin was slightly tanned from working on the farm.

The old man was tanned from years of working. His head still full of hair, but it is starting to gray. The old man's eyes were dark with a shine on them.

Then a small, older woman, wearing a simple, maroon-colored dress, exited the white farmhouse and shouted out an announcement at the girl and the older man.

"Dorothy, Henry, it's time for for dinner!"

"Comin', Aunt Em!" The girl yelled back.

"Comin', Dear." The old man shouted to his wife.

The woman, Em, entered the farmhouse as Henry, the old man, chuckled a little and turned to Dorothy.

"Dot..." The old man spoke out to the girl, who said, "I know. It means that I have to clean up."

The two working family members went into the farmhouse to clean themselves and to eat dinner.

Dorothy entered the house, when Em confornted her in a flash of gray-brown and maroon.

"Why don't you wear something nice?" The aunt asked the girl.

"I'm not interested into playin' 'Dress-up'." Dorothy replied.

"'Dress-up?'" The aunt exclaimed, "It's not dressing up like a doll! It's about you finding a husband!"

Dorothy froze for a second before going upstairs.

* * *

At the dinner table, Dorothy was eating quietly with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, which was not a good thing in the farmhouse. She was wearing a white blouse, blue jeans, and white flip-flops. Henry was wearing a clean version of what he wore earlier that day. Em was the only one at the table who did not have a need to change her clothes.

Uncle Henry, sensing the tension between his wife and his niece, tried to make a joke.

"Hey, did you see that old car today? Talk about junk."

Henry was not very good at making up jokes.

"Henry," announced the old woman after getting a corn cob, "tell your niece to pass the butter."

"Uncle Henry," Dorothy said, "tell your wife to get herself."

Henry became envious of Toto, the family dog, because he did not have to deal with Dorothy and Em. Then, the envy became an idea.

"Dorothy, can you take Toto out for a walk? He's startin' to look chubby."

The girl looked at her uncle, forgetting her fury at her aunt for a moment, and replied, "Sure, after dinner."

"So, do you have anyone you can't get your mind off of lately, Dot?" The old woman asked Dorothy.

"I'm done." The girl announced, got up from her seat, and went to the livingroom, where Toto was sleeping.

Dorothy grabbed the leash from a hook on the wall and took it to a little black dog. The dog awoke up, saw the white leash, and started hopping around her.

"Toto, you'll be out soon." The girl said to the happy dog, "Now, sit."

The dog obeyed and sat down, but he was wagging his tail.

"Good boy." Dorothy praised the dog as she attached the leash onto the collar.

The dog started to hop around again after getting the leach on his collar.

"Okay, boy." Dorothy said, "We're goin' out."

The girl led her dog to the door, opened it, and exited the farmhouse. The two were haflway between the house and the white, wooden gate, when she heard Henry.

"Dot! Be careful! There's a strong wind out there tonight!"

"I will!" Dorothy yelled back before running out of the yard with Toto.

* * *

At twilight, Dorothy and Toto was on their way home, when the wind suddenly became stronger.

"Whoa!" Dorothy exclaimed, "Uncle Henry wasn't jokin' about the wind."

Toto tried to hide from the wind, which told Dorothy that something was wrong. So, Dorothy deattached the leash from Toto's collar and tied the leash around her waist. Then she said, "We better run home, Toto!"

Toto barked at his owner as they started running, but the wind got even stronger and stronger. Then, the wind became so strong that Toto became airborne.

"Toto!" The girl shouted as she grabbed the flying dog.

Then, the girl was lifted off the ground herself.

"Help!" Dorothy yelled out before she was engulfed by the cyclone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

Chapter Two

Dorothy was flipping and turning around as she flew inside the cyclone, while Toto hid in the arms of his owner. The winds blew off the flip-flops from the girl's feet. The flip-flops were new, but Dorothy did not care, due to being in a spiral of wind.

Then, as quickly as it came, the cyclone started to die. Dorothy was surprised by the sudden change of events, but her surprise turned to fear, when she realized that the winds were dying too fast. Dorothy fell to the ground, but she felt a hard bump to the left side of her back before landing somewhat hard in the ground on her back. Toto, in the girl's arms, was safe and unharmed.

"OW!" The girl exclaimed in pain as she recovered from the tumbling fall. Then, a rumble came from the ground and lasted for a moemnt. Toto barked out from the safety of Dorothy's arms and hopped from his owner. Dorothy sat up and saw a group of strange creatures, who were looking at her and Toto. The dog returned to Dorothy's arms.

The creatures were about a fourth of Dorothy's height, but there were small enough to be picked up by Dorothy. They looked like yellow mice with black, pointed ears and black tails that were shaped like flags from a mailbox. Their eyes were like shiny black buttons. Their attire was completely random, but the color of the clothes was mainly blue.

Dorothy noticed that the mice-like creatures were either frightened or cautious of her, until one of the smaller members of the group came to her. The girl saw the small 'mouse' dressed like a mayor, completed with a blue, tall hat and a golden pocket-watch in its waist-pocket.

"What's your name?" The creature asked the girl.

Dorothy was confused, but she was still able to answer the question.

"Dorothy Gale."

The creature nodded its head to the girl, turned to its fellow 'mice' and made an announcement.

"THREE CHEERS FOR DOROTHY GALE, THE SAVIOR OF MUNCHKINLAND!"

"HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY!" The 'mice' cheered in pure joy.

"The savior of Munchkinland?" Dorothy asked the announcer.

The possible leader of the 'mice' creatures turned to the confused girl and said, "Yes, you've saved us from the cruel dictator, Beryl."

"Beryl?" The girl asked, still confused and holding on to Toto.

"Yeah," answered the 'mouse', "The Queen-Witch of the East."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused." The girl admitted, "I don't know who Beryl is."

"You don't know who Beryl is?" The residents of Munchkinland yelled in shocked unison.

"Yeah." Dorothy asked meekly, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No!" The small one announced, "You're now the most envied person in Munchkinland. Every munchkin will be jealous of you."

"Munchkins?" Dorothy looked at the leader in confusion.

"That's the name of our kind." The 'mouse' answered, "I'm the mayor of the capital of Munchkinland, Munchkin City.

"Oh!" The human girl said, mentally laughing at herself.

"And now I know you're a little confused, I think I better show you who Beryl was." The mayor said. He motioned Dorothy to follow him as the girl allowed Toto to walk around.

Dorothy obeyed and was led to what she bumped into during her fall: a statue that was destoryed after falling onto the ground. She also saw a pair of feet sticking out of underneath the crumbled statue, and on the feet, there was the most beautiful pair of silver slippers that Dorothy had ever seen in her life. The girl's thoughts, however, were on the former wearer of the slippers.

"I can't believe it!" The girl exclaimed in pure shock, "I've killed someone!"

Toto sensed his owner's shock and went to Dorothy's side.

"If you knew Beryl, you wouldn't feeling any remorse for her." A munchkin female announced.

Then, a cold, yet comforting, wind blew at the people of Munchkin City. The citizens of the capital turned to the wind's direction and smiled.

"Zeniba!" The munchkins cheered as they ran into the wind, leaving a very confused Dorothy behind with her dog.

The wind picked up strength as a small tornado appeared only a few feet away from Dorothy and Toto.

"What's going on?" Dorothy asked her silent dog.

The small tornado dispersed and revealed an old woman, who was wearing a simple blue dress. The woman had gray hair in a bun, an enlarged head with a long nose, which had a single wart and a pair of kind, brown eyes that belongs to a grandmother.

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed happily, "It's so good to see you little ones finally free from that horrible Beryl."

The munchkins were joyfully dancing around and hopping up and down the woman. The mayor was the only one that was not dancing around.

"It is an honor to see you after Beryl's demise, Zeniba, the Grandmother-Witch of the North." The mayor greeted the woman before removing his hat and bowing to her.

The good witch gave a curtsy to the mayor and said, "Likewise to you and your people."

Then, the woman looked at Dorothy and Toto and went to them. Once she was a few inches away from the girl, Zeniba asked as she eyed Dorothy, "So, you're the one who killed Beryl?"

"Yes," Dorothy confirmed quickly, "but it was an accident!"

"An accident?" The older woman asked the girl, who answered by nodding her head. When she saw the answer, the witch asked another question.

"Where are you from?"

"Kansas." The girl answered bluntly.

Zeniba became interested and asked, "What's your name?"

"Dorothy Gale."

After Dorothy answered, a dark portal appeared behind Zeniba, who turned around and saw someone come out of the portal.

The person that came out of the dark portal was a woman, who looked like she was in her late teens to her early twenties, wearing white, sleeveless dress, a golden crown with a black opal on the front, a glass orb as a necklace and holding a white lace umbrella. She had long pink hair, which two thick strands flowed in the front, crimson-red eyes, which was filled with mischief, and an evil curve of a smile on her lips.

The munchkins saw the woman and screamed out, "IT'S ELDA, THE VAMPIRE-WITCH OF THE WEST!" before running off to hide.

"Oh!" Elda exclaimed mockingly, "Now, my feelings are hurt."

"What feelings?" Zeniba 'asked' the younger-looking woman.

Elda let out a cocky laugh before saying, "You're right. Why should I lie about something I don't have?" She laughed again, showing her fangs to the witch of the north.

Zeniba glared at vampire and asked, "Why are you here?"

Elda smiled at Zeniba and replied, "I'm here for something." The pink haired witch went to the flattened corpse and the silver slippers. As Elda reached for the slippers, the silver footwear vanished from Beryl's feet.

"WHAT!" The vampire screeched at the sight of the slippers disappearing. Then, she turned to Zeniba with fury in her red eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SILVER SLIPPERS!" Elda demanded from the northern witch.

"What?" Zeniba 'exclaimed', "You didn't know about the slippers ability to go to their next owner?"

Elda was shocked for a moment, but then she saw Dorothy's feet and the silver slippers. Dorothy looked at her own feet and saw the footwear, and she was stunned at her discovery. Seeing the slippers on the human girl's feet, the vampire yelled out of pure fury, "YOU THIEF!"

Dorothy hid behind the good witch for some protection from the wicked witch, while holding Toto in her arms.

"So, what are you going to do about that?" Zeniba grinned, "You have no power here, and since I was the first witch here after Beryl's death, Munchkinland is my domain now."

Elda bared her teeth in anger, and growled, "Fine." Then, she turned to Dorothy and Toto and made an announcement.

"You lucked out this time, but watch your step, because I'll take every chance to get those slippers!"

Then, Elda summoned a portal of darkness and entered it. Once the western witch disappeared into the portal, the magical pathway vanished. The munchkins appeared from their hiding places and looked at Dorothy. Zeniba turned to the girl and said, "I'm sorry you had to get caught up in this mess."

"I just wanna home." Dorothy sighed deeply and sadly.

The Grandmother-Witch of the North thought about the situation for a moment, and then she had an idea.

"Miss Dorothy, do you have something that is small?"

Dorothy grabbed her braided hair to help her think, when she saw the white hair-tie on the tip of her braid and asked, "What about this?"

"That'll work." Zeniba announced to the girl. Then, the good witch pointed at the hair-tie, which change from white to purple. Dorothy saw this and was amazed at the feat.

"You don't have to worry about Elda hurting you anymore." Zeniba said, "Just don't remove the hair-tie from yourself."

"All right," Dorothy said, "but I wanna get home before the wicked witch tries somethin' to get the slippers."

Zeniba had an idea and presented it to Dorothy.

"Why don't you see the Wizard of Oz?"

"The Wizard of Oz?" Dorothy repeated, confused about the idea.

"Yes," The northern witch replied, "he's a mystious being of great power. He lives in the Emerald City, which lies in the middle of Oz. He could probably get you home."

"How do I get there?" The human asked the witch, who replied, "Follow the road of yellow bricks."

"A yellow brick road?" Dorothy asked.

"You can call it that." Zeniba said.

Dorothy looked around for a yellow brick road, but she could not see it. She turned to the Grandmother-Witch of the North and asked, "Where is it?"

"You'll have to find it." Zeniba sadly replied.

Dorothy sighed loudly and put Toto on the ground. Then, the girl realized that she still has Toto's leash around her waist. She removed and attached it to Toto's collar.

Zeniba asked, "Dorothy, are you sure you can find it?"

"If I want to get back home, I better start now." The girl replied as she walked out of the capital city of Munchkinland and into the sunset.

* * *

Many hours later, Dorothy realized that it was too dark to search for the yellow brick road.

"I think we should rest here for the night, Toto." The girl announced to her dog, looking at the cornfield.

Toto yawned as she unleashed him. The dog scampered to the cornfield, and Dorothy followed behind. Both dog and girl were unaware of someone, who was watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Three

In the next morning, Dorothy felt the sun's glare on her closed eyes and woke up. The girl sat up and let out a long yawn. Dorothy looked around and saw Toto sitting in front of a scarecrow, which was hanging on a pole. Dororthy saw the scarecrow, which was made of brown shirt, black pants, black boots that lost its luster, dirty white gloves, a black hat with a wide trim, and a tan bag with a strangely human-like face painted on it, all stuffed with straw.

"Now, why would Toto be there?" Dorothy asked herself as she got to her feet, which startled all of the crows in the cornfield.

"Wow!" A young man's voice rang out in awe, "You're the smartest person I've seen. I knew it when I saw you last night!"

Dorothy saw surprised and started looking for anyone. Then, she heard Toto barking and turned to see the little dog yelping at the scarecrow. As she walked to her dog, Dorothy thought that the dog was barking at a random crow at first, but she recalled what happened the evening before and decided to talk to the scarecrow.

Once, next to Toto, who stopped barking, the girl saw that the clothes were torn, which allowed the straw in the clothes to be exposed, and there was black paint on face to make the scarecrow look even more human. Dorothy, keeping her doubts about the scarecrow's ability to talk to herself, asked the stuffed man, "Did you say somethin'?"

"Yes." The reply came, which shocked Dorothy and caused Toto to start barking again. The scarecrow looked up and smiled as he continued speaking.

"I could never scare those crows, not since their king told them that I couldn't chase them out of the cornfield. Boy, I sure wish I had a brain."

Dorothy saw the scarecrow's sad, brown eyes and asked, "A brain to scare crows?"

"Well, not just at scaring crows, it's getting a job really." The scarecrow admitted.

Dorothy thought about what the straw-filled man had said and got an idea.

"Why don't you come with me to see the Wizard of Oz? He could give a brian."

The scarecrow turned to Dorothy in surprise and asked, "Really?'

"I'm very sure." Dorothy admitted, "Zeniba, the Grandmother-Witch of the North told me the Wizard could help me. Maybe he could help you too."

"A brain..." mused the hanging scarecrow, "...I'll probably get better job than this one."

"Maybe." Dorothy giggled.

The scarecrow returned his sight to the girl and the dog and said, "Let's go!"

"Oh!" Dorothy exclaimed, remembering the Vampire-Witch of the West, Elda.

"What's wrong?" The scarecrow noticed the girl's facial expression.

"I forgot that I'm also in trouble." Dorothy confessed, "I have a wicked witch mad at me, and I don't want anyone gettin' hurt because of me."

"I don't mind." The scarecrow said in a carefree manner, "The only thing that I'm scared of is fire, but I'll go through it to get a brain, even it's a small one."

"Really?" Dorothy asked in amazement, which allowed her to consider allowing the scarecrow to join her. Then, she said, "All right, but how do I get you down?"

"Oh, yeah!" The stuffed man exclaimed, remembering that he was hanging on the pole, "There's a lever on the back. All you gotta do is pull it."

"Okay." Dorothy said. She went to the pole and found the lever, which had a web on it. Despite her dislike of spiders, Dorothy took a deep breath, grabbed the lever, pulled it, and freed the scarecrow from the pole. She heard the straw-filled man yell out a shocked 'whoa' and saw the scarecrow on the ground.

"There I go again." The scarecrow laughed out as he sat up and saw his stuffing on the ground. He grabbed the straw and started picking himself back togther.

Dorothy went to the scarecrow and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Ah, no!" The straw man laughed out, "This is nothing new to me. Although, walking is something I'm gonna need help with."

Dorothy assumed that her new ally had spent his life on a pole and agreed to help him learn to walk by allowing him to lean on her shoulder.

"Whoa!" Dorothy said, trying not to drop the scarecrow.

"Sorry, uh..." The scarecrow said, realizing that he did not know Dorothy's name.

"Dorothy." The girl announced, "My name's Dorothy Gale."

"Nice to meet you, Dorothy." The scarecrow smiled, "I'm called either the scarecrow, or Tenchi."

"Tenchi?" Dorothy asked, a little confused about the name. The scarecrow saw the face the girl made and explained.

"Yeah, the farmer's daughter named me, 'Tenchi', because I was going to be placed on a pole. She believed that the name matched me perfectly, since I was being placed between the earth and the sky."

"Okay." Dorothy said, understanding the explaination.

Tenchi saw Toto and asked the dog for a name. Dorothy giggled before she told the scarecrow the dog's name and that Toto cannot speak.

"I'm sorry." Tenchi said, grinning sheephishly.

"Now, I need to find the yellow brick road." Dorothy said, thinking out loud.

"You mean that one?" The scarecrow asked, pointing to the corner of the field.

Dorothy went to where Tenchi pointed at and saw the yellow brick road. Toto and Tenchi, who kept falling down and getting back up, followed her to the road.

"Wow!" Dorothy exclaimed joyfully as she hugged the scarecrow, who yelled, "Hey! I fall apart easily!"

The girl stepped after from the scarecrow and said, "Sorry!"

The scarecrow laughed and replied, "That's all right."

Then, the girl, the dog and the scarecrow started their terk to the Emerald City and the Wizard of Oz.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Four

Many hours after meeting with each other, Dorothy Gale and Tenchi, the scarecrow, were walking down the yellow brick road, which was in a forest, with Toto following close behind without his leash, due to Tenchi's lack of balance and Dorothy's helpful nature.

"Whoa!" Dorothy said for the fifith time as Tenchi fell on her again.

"Sorry." Tenchi said.

With a heavy sigh, Dorothy did all she could from losing her temper.

"Who's that?" Tenchi asked, pointing in front of the group. Dorothy looked and saw a young girl with a dark tan skin, green hair and eyes and wearing a green, two-piece outfit.

The girl, which Dorothy and Tenchi saw, wore a headdress, which made an oval on top of the girl's head and went to the three tufted ponytails: one to the left, one to the right, and one to above her head in a curve. The headdress almost covered a shiny black opal-like on the girl's forehead.

The outfit made the girl look like an acrobat from the Middle East. The top used brown strips of cloth to hold the two pieces of green cloth, which were held together by a purple, spiked stone, over the girl's chest, and the bottom was green at the hips with white, fluffly legs and a strand of green cloth, which had a similar stone near the bellybutton, hung in front of the girl's legs. The sandels were green and had strips of green cloth that went to the ankle. She wore gold bracelets and earrings.

"Who are you." Dorothy asked the green girl.

"I'm JunJun, the acrobat for Lady Elda." The girl announced gruffly, like a boy.

"You work for that vampire-witch?" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Yeah! So?" JunJun asked rudely. Then, the girl made an announcement, "Give me the slippers, or your pal's gonna get hurt."

"You don't scare me!" Dorothy yelled at the tomboyish girl.

The green girl grinned before she jumped into the air and threw green fireballs at Tenchi. The scarecrow screamed at the sight of the fireballs, causing Dororthy to throw herself in front of her friend to protect Tenchi from the fireballs. When the fireballs neared the human girl, the hair-tie that Zeniba enchanted started to glow.

"What the?" JunJun exclaimed as a transparent, purple shield appeared in front of the girl and the scarecrow. The shield caught the green fireballs and blew them back to JunJun, who was shocked about the backfired attack. The fireballs hit the green girl, but they did not harm JunJun very much, just left a few burns.

"Ouch!" Dorothy said after seeing the green girl's misfortune.

JunJun recovered from having her fireballs 'returned' to her and said, "This isn't the last time you've seen me!" The girl changed into a green ball and flew away.

Seeing the exit of JunJun, Dorothy and Tenchi had a bad feeling about the threat.

* * *

Hours after the encounter with JunJun, Dorothy, Toto and Tenchi were still in the forest. They were near a log cabin, when they realized that it was sunset.

"I'm so hungry!" Dorothy whined with her hands on her stomach. Toto whimpered out of hunger. Tenchi, however, was not hungry, due to the fact that he did not need food.

"Dorothy, we'll find some food soon." Tenchi said, trying to calm the girl down.

Then, a shout was heard from the log cabin.

"Dammit!"

The two friends looked at the cabin. Then, a bowl, which was filled with a stew, flew at the group.

"Whoa!" Dorothy exclaimed as she and Tenchi jumped out of the way. The bowl hit the ground and shattered into pieces.

"That was close!" Tenchi announced as he clumsily got to his feet.

Then, the door of the cabin opened to reveal a man that was completely made of tin. The metal resident of the cabin went to the duo.

"You two okay?" The metal man asked with a gruff voice as he offered his hand.

Dorothy took the man's hand and looked up at the man's tin face. His face was well-detailed from the form of the face to the shape of the nose to the curtain beard and the brown eyes were the most human on the tin man's face, but the body, which had a small door on the chest, was simple. This strange difference caused Dorothy to be curious about the tin man.

"I'm fine." The girl answered as she got to her feet with the tin man's help. After Dorothy got to her feet, the metal man withdrew his hand from the girl's.

"What's wrong?" Tenchi asked the helpful metal man after seeing the quick withdraw.

"It's nothing." The tin man said.

"It's something." The scarecrow accussed.

The tin man gruffly huffed at the straw-filled man's words. Then, he noticed the silver slippers on Dorothy's feet. He turned around and started walking back to the cabin.

"What a strange man." Tenchi stated to Dorothy.

Then, the metal man turned around and pointed a finger at Dorothy, and a beam of light went out of the finger and went through the girl's chest. Dorothy fell to the ground from the impact of the light going straight through her.

"Dorothy!" Tenchi yelled out in shock as Toto barked at the tin man.

The girl sat up and felt her body for the bullet wound, but she could not find one. Seeing that she was not harmed by the light, she got up to her feet and started yelling at her attacker.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN'!"

The tin man rubbed his metal hair and replied, "I'm sorry! I thought you were Beryl."

"Huh?" Dorothy asked, "Why would you think I'm her?"

Just as confused as the girl, the attacker answered, "Well, those slippers that you have on might confused some people."

Dorothy looked at her feet and the silver slippers. She looked back up to the tin man and said, "I can understand why. I did accidently killed her."

The metal being was taken back, when he heard that Beryl was dead. He smiled and said, "Would you join me for dinner?"

"What a minute!" Tenchi announced, grabbing Dorothy's left arm, "Why should she?"

"Hey!" The tin man said, "It's a way for me to apologized for shooting at her."

"And it's also a way for us to tell each other's stories." Dorothy added.

Tenchi thought about the idea of dinner for a moment and said, "Good points."

"But first," The girl said, "what's your name?"

The metal man was silent for a moment before he answered.

"The name's Jigen."

* * *

Later that night, Dorothy and Toto had finished eating a bowl of stew, when she told her story to the tin man, Jigen. The four was in the cabin, which was one large room. There was a bed, a table with a chair, a fireplace, a small bookcase and a few dishes.

"So, you killed Beryl." The metal being said, "I should be grateful."

"Why?" Tenchi asked.

"She's the witch that turned me into this." The tin man replied, pointing to himself.

"You are a livin' person before?" Dorothy asked, curious about the origins of the tin man, who answered with an explaination.

"Yeah, I was a witch's son, who was looking for a little more independence from his mother. Some time after I built my cabin, Beryl found me and offered me a chance to rule all of Oz by her side, but I refused. So, she turned me into this: an unfeeling piece of metal. She came back to me a few more times, and she made the same offer every time. I refused to even humor the idea of joining her, even if it meant staying like this forever. Mother found out about my 'condition' and rushed right here. She scolded me for allowing something like this to happen, but she did lessen the curse. She told me that, besides agreeing to be Beryl's beau, I need a beating heart to change me back to flesh and blood."

"So, you've been waitin' to get back at her?" Dorothy guessed.

"Yeah," Jigen nodded his head, "Mother also infused my magic guns into my hands, knowing how much I wanted to attack her."

"Dorothy, maybe the Wizard of Oz might help him." Tenchi said to the girl, who said, "That's a good idea."

"The Wizard of Oz?" Jigen asked the two friends.

"Yeah!" Tenchi bluntly answered, "The Wizard of Oz is gonna gave me a brain, and help Dorothy get home."

"So, you're thinking that the Wizard of Oz is going to help me?" The tin man asked the scarecrow.

"Yeah." Dorothy nodded.

Jigen thought about the idea of going the Wizard of Oz before he gave his answer.

"Normally, I would say 'no', but since I know who killed Beryl, I join ya kids."

"Kids?" Tenchi asked in confusion.

Dorothy said nothing, because she was yawning.

"Looks like it's your bedtime." Jigen announced, "Dorothy, you can take my bed."

"Thank you." The girl yawned as she went to the bed.

"Dorothy, take off your slippers. They're good for walking but not for sleeping." Jigen suggested.

The girl obeyed and took off the slippers and placed them next to the bed. Then, she turned to the two 'men' and asked, "Where are you two gonna sleep?"

"I can't sleep." Tenchi admitted.

"I can't sleep either, thanks to this curse." Jigen confessed.

Dorothy felt terrible about her friends, because they could not sleep. Jigen saw this and replied to it.

"Kid, this is nothing, so don't worry about us."

Dorothy smiled and laid on the bed and went to sleep, and Toto slept on the floor near the bed. Tenchi and Jigen watched the girl all night.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Five

The next morning, Dorothy, Tenchi, Toto, and Jigen, who wore a blue fedora on his metal head, got out of the cabin. The group started down the yellow brick road and kept walking for hours, until they reached a dark, lush jungle.

"I didn't know a jungle existed in Oz." Dorothy said in awe at the sight of the dark jungle.

"Only a few." Jigen explained, "Actually, this jungle's the smallest in all of Oz."

"Wow!" Tenchi exclaimed at the tin man. Then, a question was voiced by the scarecrow.

"Are there any wild animals around here?"

"There are animals around here." Jigen answered.

"Like lions?" Dorothy asked the metal man.

"Or maybe tigers?" Tenchi added to the question.

"And bears." Jigen announced, adding more fear to Dorothy and Tenchi.

Then, a roar broke out to the group, and Toto started barking. Tenchi and Jigen started looking for the source of the sounds, when Jigen turned around and fired at a flying creature. The creature flew at the group. Dorothy fell to the ground hard, Tenchi spun around and lost some of his straw before he went to the ground, Jigen managed to escape the creature's flying ambush, and Toto stopped barking and went to Dorothy, who needed him out of fear.

"What hit us?" Tenchi asked, still dizzy from being spun around like a top.

"He did it." Jigen answered, pointing to a giant, winged lion.

The scarecrow and the girl saw the lion. The lion had golden fur on most of his body, patches of fur on his chest, snout, and tail were brighter, and the wings' feathers shared the secondary color. The lion wore a bronze headdress that sat on his head and his shoulders, and it had two red spheres: one on the head and one on the chest. An earring that matched the headdress had a red sphere and was wore of the lion's left ear.

"A winged lion?" Dorothy exclaimed in awe and fright.

"That's right." The lion boasted out, before turning his attention to the two animated men.

"What are you?" The creature growled at Tenchi, "A dressed-up bundle of hay?" Then, to the tin man, the lion taunted, "Hey, tin can, are you for recycling or garbage?"

Toto went to the lion and started barking. The giant feline glared over at the little dog and growled out a threat.

"I'll take care of you, pipsqeak!"

The lion went after Toto. The dog went to Dorothy, who was standing on her feet. The lion was an inch away from both Dorothy and Toto, when Dorothy slapped the lion. Tenchi and Jigen were shocked and fearful for the girl. Dorothy was ready for anything, except for what happened. The lion placed his massive paw on his face, which had a pinkish impression of Dorothy's hand on the left side, and looked at Dorothy in shock, before he started crying.

"Why did you do that?" The weeping feline cried, "I didn't hurt you!"

Dorothy, as well as Tenchi and Jigen, was confused about the crying cat. She frowned at the lion and said, "You're nothin' more than a coward!"

"You're right!" The lion admitted through his tears, "I'm coward, cursed to be one until my last breath of life."

"Cursed?" Dorothy asked the winged feline.

"Yes, by the Queen-Witch of the East." The lion hung his head in shame.

"Don't you know?" Tenchi asked smiling as he picked up the straw that flew out of his body, "Beryl's dead."

The lion's head flung up and turned to the scarecrow with a question on his lips.

"She's dead!"

"That's right," Jigen spoke out, "and the one who killed her was the girl who slapped you."

"What?" The lion roared in shock. He turned to the girl, bowed down to her and started begging for her forgiveness.

"Please forgive me for my foolishness!"

"Don't worry about it." Dorothy said.

The lion looked at Dorothy and realized that the girl was not going to punish him.

"Thank you for your kind decision to spare my life." The feline gratefully announced to the girl.

"Not a problem." Dorothy said, very confused about the lion's reaction. Then, she aksed, "When did Beryl cusre you?"

"When I was a cub, I was playing by myself, when the Queen-Witch's shadow covered me. I turned around and saw her evil beauty that was Beryl. She pointed a long finger at me and, in a deadly cold voice, cursed me by saying, 'Cerberus, your fear shall consume you, and it will never let you go.' Then, she disappeared, leaving me as a cursed cub without any courage."

"How horrible!" Dorothy exclaimed after hearing the lion's story.

"Cerberus?" Tenchi, who was finished putting himself together, asked, confused about the name of the lion.

"My mother gave me that name!" The lion, known as Cerberus, growled at the scarecrow.

"I can empathize with ya." Jigen announced to the lion, "I got cursed by that hag, Beryl, who turned me into a walking trash can."

Cerberus sighed and smiled before he said to the tin man, "Then, I'm in good company."

"Hey, Dorothy!" Tenchi called out to the girl, "Why don't we allow the lion to join us to the Wizard?"

"Good idea." Dorothy agreed. Then, she turned to the lion and said, "I bet he can give you some courage."

Cerberus heard this and asked Dorothy, "Are you sure that you want to be seen in the company of a cowardly lion?"

"Are you sure that you want to be seen in the company of a brainless scarecrow, a heartless tin man, and a homeless girl with her dog?" Tenchi asked with a kind smile.

Cerberus laughed out heartfully and smiled at the scarecrow.

"Thank you."

"Shall we go now?" Jigen asked the group.

"Yeah." Dorothy said as she started walking down the yellow brick road.

"Uh, Dorothy," Cerberus spoke out, "you were going the other way."

"Huh?" The girl looked at the lion, who was going the other way with the scarecrow, the tin man, and Toto, "Hey! Wait for me!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Six

Hours after having Cerberus joining her group, Dorothy was telling the lion about how Elda, the Vampire-Witch of the West, was after her and Toto because of the silver slippers.

"I'm starting to think that I've joined the wrong group." Lion announced in a whimpering voice.

"Don't worry!" Tenchi exclaimed, "As long as Dorothy's hair is still in that style, we're all safe!"

"What do ya mean?" Jigen asked, curious about Dorothy's hair.

Tenchi turned to Dorothy and asked, "Dorothy, can you show them what I'm talking about?"

"Okay." Dorothy replied. She grabbed her braid and showed the tip with the enchanted hair-tie. Jigen was the first one to take notice of the hair tie's color.

"Dorothy, who gave you that?" The tin man asked the girl.

"No one, but Zeniba put a spell on my hair-tie, sayin' that it would protect me." Dorothy answered.

"Really?" Jigen thought out loud.

"Yeah," Tenchi announced, "if it aren't for that hair-tie, I would be ashes right now."

"And my sister wouldn't need to be in a bathtub filled with ice-water." A new voice announced itself, causing Toto to start barking.

"Who's there?" Cerberus demanded, trying to sound frightening, but it failed as the voice said, "Save it for someone who is dumb enough to believe you."

Then, a young girl with red eyes and tanned skin appeared in front of the group, which Toto retreated to the safety of Dorothy's legs.

The girl had red hair, which was tied in a high ponytail with five, golden hair-ties. The hair-tie that was sitting on the head had red spheres on it, and the last one had a black cloth-like tube that caused a small ball of hair at the end of the ponytail. The top part of the outfit had a red and black top that covered her breasts and was attached to the black choker and white shoulder pads with spikes. The bottom part was red and black with a pink tutu-like skirt and red-orange leggings. The red sandals went above the ankles, gold earrings with red spheres, and black and red bracelets. The black sphere on her forehead told Dorothy and Tenchi that she could be working under Elda.

"I'm VesVes, the beast tamer of the Vampire-Witch of the West," The girl announced to the group, "and I'm the sister of JunJun, the acrobat."

The shock about the relationship of the beast tamer and the acrobat was in the faces of Dorothy and Tenchi. Cerberus saw Jigen's face, and there was a look of concern on the metal man's face.

"What are you going to do?" Dorothy asked.

"JunJun tried to use magic on you, so I'm going to use force!" The red girl announced.

Then, a strange, yet terror-filling, roar rang out in the dark forest.

"What was that?" A scared Dorothy asked her friends, but VesVes answered.

"Those were the kalidahs."

"Kalidahs?" Dorothy asked, and Cerberus answered.

"Kalidahs are frightening creatures that live in the forest."

"I don't like the sound of that or of them." Dorothy announced.

"And I don't like looks of them." Tenchi announced, pointing at what was coming into the opening: four creatures with the head of a tiger and the body of a bear.

"Those are kalidahs!" The lion roared out of fright.

"RUN!" Jigen yelled as he started off into the forest with the others following right behind him.

VesVes grinned evilly as a red sphere appeared in her hand and turned into a whip. With a crack of the whip, the red girl shouted to the kalidahs.

"DINNER TIME!"

The hybrid-like monsters heard this and started after the group.

The group of five ran as fast as they could with Cerberus in front with Toto, Jigen and Tenchi right behind the animals, and Dorothy closing in behind. The girl tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground.

"Ow..." The girl moaned in pain, when the roars of the kalidahs rang to the girl's ears.

Dorothy screamed as the hungry beasts pounced on her. The girl would have been killed, but luck was on Dorothy's side, because she had the hair-tie that Zeniba enchanted earlier in her hair. The purple hair-tie glowed, summoning the shield that protected Dorothy and Tenchi from JunJun's green fireballs and blocked and rebuffed the monsters' attack. The kalidahs landed on the ground, dazed to the point of being unable to walk.

"Dorothy!" Cerberus yelled out to the girl, who turned to the winged lion, as she got to her feet.

"Cerberus! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Dorothy announced.

"We don't have time!" The lion roared, "Get on my back, if you don't want to become kalidah fodder."

Dorothy obeyed and climbed onto the lion's back. Once the girl was on, Cerberus started running in a high speed. The kalidahs, recovered from their daze, saw their meal running from them and got to their feet and ran after the two friends.

"The kalidahs are comin'!" Dorothy yelled at the lion as a warning.

Cerberus grinned as the red spheres on his headdress and earring started to glow. Then, the lion opened his wings and took flight.

"Wow!" The girl exclaimed in amazement.

"Hold on, Dorothy!" Cerberus announced as he flew out of the forest.

Dorothy saw that they were flying above a chasm, which was connected by a fallen log. Cerberus reached the other side and landed.

"Thank goodness." Dorothy breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed off the lion.

"Dorothy!" Jigen's voice rang out.

The girl turned and saw Jigen, Tenchi, and Toto running to her and Cerberus.

"Dorothy, you're all right!" The scarecrow yelled in joy.

"Of course, I am." Dorothy laughed as she picked up Toto.

Then, the roar of the kalidahs was heard, causing the friends to turn their attention to the other side of the chasm to see the kalidahs.

"Not them!" The girl exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Tenchi grinned at the girl, "They can't reach us."

Then, the monsters started climbing on the log. Tenchi and Jigen went to the end of the log and started taunting the creatures.

"Na-nah!" The scarecrow said, annoying the beasts, while the tin man said, "Your mothers never hunted for their meals."

"What are you two doin'?" Dorothy exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry," said Cerberus, "they know what they're doing."

The kalidahs were furious at the men and let out an awful roar before going after the group. That action was the last thing they did, because the log was not stable enough to hold the weight of the four creatures. The log snapped into two pieces, sending the four kalidahs to their deaths.

"If there's one thing that I like about the kalidahs, it's the fact that they're dumb." Cerberus announced to the girl next to him.

"That's not right!" VesVes cried out from across the chasm.

The group looked at the red girl and heard her words.

"Don't think this is over! I'll get you guys!"

Then, the girl turned into a red ball and flew away.

"Talk about your tempers." Dorothy spoke out.

"Yeah." Cerberus agreed.

Tenchi looked at Jigen and saw the metal man's face, which was twisted in confusion.

"What's wrong, Jigen?" The scarecrow asked his ally.

"Nothing!" The tin man backed at scarecrow.

"Jigen," mewed Dorothy, "Tenchi just asked a question. It didn't warrant you to bite at him!"

Jigen huffed loudly and started walking down the pathway.

"We better follow him." Dorothy said.

"Yeah." Tenchi agreed.

"Then, let's go!" Cerberus announced.

The three and Toto went after the tin man, who turned around and saw the others.

"You guys are coming, after all." Jigen grinned.

"Yeah." Cerberus said, "We want to see the Wizard of Oz."

"Hey, there's the yellow brick road!" Tenchi announced to the group, pointing to the road.

"Good eyes." Cerberus cheered the scarecrow.

Then, the friends went to the yellow route and continued their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Seven

Two days after the encounter with VesVes and the kalidahs, things were fine for Tenchi and Jigen, who do not need to eat. Cerberus had no problems finding food, since he is a hunter. Dorothy and Toto were hungry and do not know how to hunt for their own food. Cerberus had offered to share his kill to Dorothy, but the girl was disgusted with the idea and politely refused. Toto ate some of the kill with the winged lion. Dorothy was hungry due to the lack of food to her body.

"How long until we reach the Emerald City?" Tenchi asked Jigen, "I don't think that Dorothy won't last very long without food."

Jigen looked at the girl, who was barely keeping up with the group. The tin man nodded his head and said, "You're right."

"Where are we gonna to find some food?" Cerberus asked the men.

"What about an apple?" Tenchi asked.

"What are you babbling about?" The winged lion yelled at the straw-filled man, who pointed to a tree. Cerberus looked at the tree and saw an apple hanging from a branch.

"Good idea, Tenchi." The winged lion smiled before he flew off to the apple.

"Where's he goin'?" Dorothy asked, hearing nothing of the conversation between her three allies.

"You'll find out soon." Tenchi smiled at the girl.

A few moments later, Cerberus returned to the group with an apple with its stem in his mouth. Then, he gentlely nudged his head on Dorothy's hands. Dorothy grabbed the apple, and the lion released the stem.

"Thank you, Cerberus." Dorothy smiled at the lion.

The winged cat grinned, happy to do a favor for Dorothy.

"Show-off." Jigen mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." Cerberus announced to the tin man with a toothy grin.

Dorothy giggled at the sight of her friends and said, "Let's get goin'!"

Watching the group from a tall tree, a young girl with pink hair and eyes sat quietly.

The girl wore a two-piece outfit. The top was purple and pink conneted to the choker, which had a pink-red flower, and another flower of the same color. The bottom piece was purple and pink with a yellow skirt and bright pink leggings, and it had pink-red flowers on the hips and on a pice of cloth that hung at the helm of the leggings. She wore pink slippers, flower earrings, and bracelets with a flower on each bracelet to match the outfit.

The girl's pink hair was in a bun, two loops, and two tufted ponytails and docorated with yellow ribbons and a pink-red flower, which was above the black sphere on the girl's forehead.

As the group resumed the journey, the girl grinned as she said, "Not much longer now."

* * *

Dorothy had finished eating her apple, when Jigen made an announcement that everyone had been waiting for some time.

"There's the Emerald City!"

The group was overjoyed to heard the announcement. They saw the shining city that laid ahead, which was beyond a field of poppies. Dorothy was so happy that she started running to the city through the flower field with Toto right behind her.

"Dorothy, get back here!" Jigen yelled at the girl.

"I'll get her." Cerberus announced before he chased after the girl.

The tin man and the scarecrow ran after the lion, saying, "Wait for us!"

Dorothy started slowing down and becoming sluggish and tired. Toto stopped next to Dorothy and laid down next to the girl's feet. Ceberus caught up to Dorothy, feeling tired himself.

"I'm feelin' so strange." The girl announced as she went to her knees.

"Dorothy?" The lion asked before he started laying down on the ground.

Then, Jigen and Tenchi finally caught up with the tired trio.

"Dorothy, what's wrong?" Tenchi asked the girl.

"I need to rest." Dorothy replied before she started falling asleep.

"Cerberus, don't fall asleep now!" Jigen yelled at the lion, but Cerberus was completely asleep.

"What are we gonna do?" Tenchi asked as he held the slumbering girl in his arms, "Dorothy won't wake up, and Toto's asleep too!"

"I don't know, but we've got to keep trying to wake them up." Jigen said.

"Don't waste your breath." A voice spoke out to the men.

Tenchi and Jigen turned around and saw the pink girl.

"Who are you?" The scarecrow demanded the girl.

"I'm CereCere, the flower magician for Elda, the Vampire-Witch of the West." The girl introduced herself, "VesVes and JunJun are my sisters."

"So, it's you." Jigen pointed at the girl, "You're the one who put a spell on the poppies."

"That's right!" CereCere bragged out loud, "So, I can take the silver slippers. What are you going to do about it?"

"Then, I have no choice." Jigen said, pointing a finger, which started to glow, at the girl.

Tenchi saw the glowing finger and stepped away from the metal man in fear. CereCere stepped back as well, not sure about what was going to happen next. Then, Jigen pointed the finger to the sky, and a beam of light flew into the clouds.

CereCere laughed at Jigen and said, "Is that your big plan?"

"Yep." The tin man calmly replied.

The flower magician resumed laughing at Jigen until a small snowflake floated from the sky and landed on the girl's nose. The sudden appearance of the snowflake startled the girl and caused her to brush it off in a silly fashion.

"That's not funny!" CereCere announced after removing the snow off of her nose.

Then, more snowflakes appeared and started covering everything, including the poppies. Dorothy, Toto, and Cerberus started waking up in the snowfall. CereCere, seeing her plan backfired, backed from the group.

"I hate the cold!" CereCere yelled as she wrapped her arms around her body. Then, she looked at the group and said, "I'll be back!" Then, the girl turned into a yellow ball and flew off.

"What happened?" Dorothy asked the group, seeing the weather change.

"Don't ask me, Dorothy." The lion announced, "I was asleep."

Toto yawned as he woke up.

"Let's just said that this is a time that anyone would like snow." Tenchi said in a relieved smile on his face.

"What's he talkin' about?" Dorothy asked Jigen.

The metal man grinned and said, "I'll explain it."

"Thank you." Cerberus gratefully said to the tin man.

JunJun and VesVes were staying in front of Elda, who sat on her throne, as they waited for their sister's return. Then, the yellow ball that was CereCere entered the room, went between the sisters, and turned back into the pink flower magician.

"You don't have the silver slippers." Elda said, glaring at CereCere.

The girl was silent as the Vampire-Witch of the West continued to speak.

"This is unacceptable!"

"Wait!" JunJun intervened, going to her sister's defense "Maybe we can't get the slippers, but maybe the Wizard of Oz can send her here."

"Hmm?" Elda's curiousity was active.

"Yeah." VesVes agreed, "Think about it: that girl killed Beryl, the Queen-Witch of the East. So, maybe the Wizard might send her to kill you."

The vampire-witch thought about this thorey for a minute or two before she spoke.

"That's a very good point, but for your sakes, you better hope that you're right."


	8. Chapter 8

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Eight

After Dorothy, Toto, and Cerberus recovered from the sleeping sleep of the poppies and clearing the snow off of their bodies, the friends ran to the city's entrance gate, which was closed. The gate looked like it was made of what looked like crystal, which is transparent and showed different colors on the people and things in the city.

"Wow!" Dorothy said in awe of the gate, "If the gate looks this wonderful, I can't wait to see the city."

"But how do we get in?" Cerberus asked.

"That sign might be helpful." Tenchi announced to the friends, pointing to the left side of the gate.

The group looked at where the scarecrow pointed at and saw a white board with writing on it. Dorothy went to the sign and read it.

"'Bell out of service. Please wait.'" Dorothy looked at her friends with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Talk about bad luck." Cerberus said.

"So, what do we do?" Tenchi asked the others.

"We wait." Jigen said, "There's no other way into the Emerald City."

"Hello!" A voice rang out to the group, who looked up to see a blue hedgehog wearing a simple green outfit with red sneakers.

"Hello?" Dorothy shouted back.

"How long have you been waiting?" The hedgehog asked.

"We just started waiting." Tenchi announced.

"Good to hear." The blue hedgehog announced, "Here comes the rope."

Then, a long piece of rope fell to the group.

"Thank you!" Dorothy said to the hedgehog.

"Can you bring the sign in with you?" The blue hedeghog asked.

"Sure." Dorothy said, grabbing the sign.

"No problem." The blue hedgehog replied before disappearing.

"Wait!" Cerberus yelled, but it was too late. Seeing this, Cerberus asked the others, "How do we enter the Emerald City?"

"It's simple." Jigen said as he grabbed the rope, "You pull the rope."

The tin man pulled the rope, which caused a bell to ring.

"Now what?" Dorothy and Cerberus asked.

"Wait for it." The tin man said in a calm tone.

Then, the gate started moving to the right wall and stopped when the gate was completely in the right wall.

"Wow!" The girl awed the sight of the city.

The city was beautiful and shining, like jewels, but the people, who looked like animals, wore simple looking clothes, which confused Dorothy.

"Why are the people wearin' such simple clothing, when they live in a beatuiful city?" Dorothy asked out loud.

"It's the Wizard's command." The hedgehog's voice rang out.

Dorothy turned around and saw the blue hedgehog behind her.

"Oh, Mister Hedgehog!" Dorothy exclaimed, but the hedgehog interrupted her.

"Wait a minute! My name is Soinc!"

"Sorry." Dorothy said, blushing. Then, she gave the sign to Sonic.

"Thanks, Miss Gale." The hedgehog said to the girl.

Dorothy was shocked at the hedgehog's statement, because she did not give her name to Sonic.

"How that you know...?

Sonic grinned and replied before Dorothy finished her sentense.

"Don't worry about it. Zeniba came to the Emerald City and announced the death of Beryl. The Grandmother-Witch of the North told us to be on the lookout for Dorothy Gale, the Queen-Witch of the West's murderer, by looking at her feet."

Dorothy looked at the silver slippers at her feet.

"The silver slippers..." Jigen spoke out.

"That's right." Sonic said, "Oh! Before I forget, you, Dorothy Gale of Kansas, are going to be given the royal treatment."

"Why?" Dorothy asked.

"Because the Wizard of Oz is expecting you." Sonic answered with a kind grin.

The girl was in shock as well as her companions.

"Really?" Tenchi asked.

"That's right." Sonic confirmed.

"Excuse me," Dorothy mewed, "but can you allow my friends to get the same treatment? They want to see the Wizard too."

"Sure. Why not?" Sonic agreed, "Just make sure that your friends stay with you."

"All right." Dorothy nodded her head.

* * *

Dorothy went to a clothing store to get clothes for herself and Tenchi. Dorothy got a very white blouse, a pair of green dress pants, and a green vest, and Tenchi got a cleaner version of the outfit he had.

"Thank you." The clerk, a female rabbit, said, "Come again."

"Thanks." Tenchi said, while Dorothy just waved good-bye as the two left the store.

Outside of the store, Jigen and Cerberus were waiting for Dorothy and Tenchi with Toto, who wanted to enter the store to follow Dorothy, when the girl and the scarecrow exited the store, carrying two bags of clothing.

"Took you two long enough." The tin man grumbled loudly.

"Sorry, Jigen." Dorothy apologized, "It took us a while to find certain pieces of clothing."

"Hey! Where's Sonic?" Tenchi asked, looking for Sonic, who helped them find the store.

"Hi, guys!" The blue hedgehog greeted to the group.

"Sonic, where have you been?" Dorothy asked her guide of the Emerald City.

"I went to the local hotel to get you guys a room." The hedgehog answered, "I have to get back to work, but tell Amy Rose, the owner, that I sent you. She'll give you the room."

"Thank you." Dorothy said with a grateful smile, "Good-bye."

"Bye." Soinc announced before running off to do his job.

* * *

In the hotel room, Dorothy was exiting the bathroom after taking a bath, when she saw Jigen looking at his hands. The girl was curious until she saw rust on the tin man's hands.

"What's wrong, Jigen?" Dorothy asked.

The tin man looked and saw the girl in a white towel that concealed her body down to her knees. Seeing this, Jigen grabbed the helm of his fedora and pulled it over his all-ready covered eyes before he answered.

"It's nothin' much. My hands are getting rusty again."

"How can you rust? I don't think tin rusts like that." Dorothy thought out loud.

"You're right, but iron is another story." The tin man agreed.

"Iron?" Dorothy asked. She recalled on the day she and Tenchi met Jigen, when he said that his mother fused his magic guns into his hands and guessed, "The magic guns?"

"That's right." The tin man confirmed.

"I'll help you." Dorothy announced. Jigen froze, when the girl made her statement. Dorothy turned to her bed, where Toto was sleeping, and picked up her bag from the clothing store, and said, "But first, I better get dressed."

"Uh, all right." Jigen said as the girl re-entered the bathroom.

Then, Tenchi and Cerberus entered the hotel room.

"Did Dorothy get out of the bathroom?" The winged lion asked.

"She was for a minute," Jigen answered Cerberus's question, "but she needed to get her clothes."

"Why?" Tenchi asked, having no idea about privacy.

"Dorothy's a girl, and girls like to have their privacy." Jigen explained. He saw the confusion on Tenchi's face and said, "Privacy is when a person wants to be by themselves."

"Oh!" The scarecrow understood the explaination, "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Jigen said with a sigh, "I learned about privacy, thanks to my sisters."

"Sisters?" Tenchi asked in surprise, "You weren't an only child."

"That's right." The tin man confirmed the question.

"I can empathize with you, Jigen." Cerberus announced, "I have five older brothers, and they're all jealous of me."

"Why?" Tenchi asked the lion.

"Being a winged lion, I'm considered almost sacred." Cerberus explained, "And since I'm of royal blood, I was made the first one in line for the throne, right before my eldest brother."

"That doesn't sound good." Dorothy announced as she exited the bathroom, dressed in her new clothes. The girl's hair was now in a low ponytail.

"Dorothy!" The lion blushed, "I wasn't expecting you to hear me."

"I know, but I could hear you guys out here." The girl admitted with a giggle. Then, she went to Toto and woke him up.

"Dorothy," Jigen spoke out, "are you sure that we'll get what we what?"

"Of course." Dorothy said. Then, she asked, "Where's an oil can?"

"Don't worry." The tin man announced, "I'll leave with it."

"I guess we don't have to wait for Jigen to oil his hands before we could go see the Wizard." Cerberus said to the others.

"Yeah," The girl agreed as she picked up the dog into her arms, "but what's a few minutes more?"

Jigen said, "Compared to a few days, not much."

"At least, I'll finally get my brain!" Tenchi said in a hopefully tone of voice.

"And my beating heart." Jigen added.

"My courage." Cerberus announced hopefully.

"And my and Toto's chance to go back to Kansas." Dorothy said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Dorothy..." Tenchi said, seeing the girl's tears.

Dorothy wiped away her tears and placed a smile on her face, saying, "Don't worry about me."

* * *

Unknown to the friends, they were being watched by a person sitting in a dark room, which concealed the body's features and not the shape.

"It looks like I've really got to impress them." The person said.


	9. Chapter 9

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Nine

Dorothy and her friends were led to the Wizard's palace by Amy Rose, a pink, human-like hedgehog wearing a red and white dress with matching boots, white gloves, a red headband, and golden bracelets.

"Here it is." Amy Rose announced to the group.

The friends saw the entrance to the Wizard's palace. It was a large, emerald door, and it was guarded by a red echidna wearing bronze armor with gauntlets with two spikes on each one and two axe-like swords.

"Who goes there?" The guard demanded the group.

"Knuckles!" Amy Rose yelled at the echidna, "It's me, Amy Rose!"

"I know you, Amy." The guard, known as Knuckles, announced, "I was talking to them."

"We're here to see the Wizard." Dorothy announced to the guard.

Knuckles looked at Dorothy's feet, which had the silver slippers.

"Oh! You're Dorothy." The guard said out of shock. Then, the echidna recovered from the surprise and said, "The Wizard of Oz is expecting you and your companions."

"All right!" The girl exclaimed in excitement, "Let's go, guys!"

Dorothy started up to the door, when Knuckles stepped in her way.

"What's the big idea?" The girl exclaimed at the guard.

"I'm sorry," said Knuckles with his arms crossed over his chest, "but I was told that only one person at a time to see the Wizard of Oz, and he requested that you, Dorothy, be the last one to see him."

"What?" Dorothy was in shock by the news.

"Then, who's going first?" Tenchi asked the guard.

"The Wizard of Oz requested that you are first." Knuckles announced to the group, "I will say who is next, when the scarecrow exits the palace."

"All right." Dorothy said, shrugging her shoulders, "Tenchi goes."

"Okay." The scarecrow stepped forward.

"I'll open the gate." Knuckles said to Tenchi.

The echidna turned to the gate and yelled at it.

"OPEN!"

Then, the gate glowed and moved up, revealing a passage into the palace.

"Wow!" Dorothy exclaimed in awe.

"Man, that's new." Jigen announced meekly, due to the shock.

"Yeah." Cerberus barely said in surprise.

Tenchi turned to the group and said, "See ya guys soon." Then, the scarecrow entered the palace, and the group sat down quietly, waiting for Tenchi's retuned, but Knuckles was standing.

* * *

"Boy, it's sure dark." Tenchi announced as he started to walk down the dark passageway, until he saw green light at the end of the passage. Tenchi assumed that the Wizard of Oz might be where the light was at and followed it until he entered a throne room, which was dark, yet lit by a green light.

"I'm here, but where's the Wizard of Oz?" Tenchi asked out loud.

"I am here." A woman's voice rang out from the darkness of the room.

Tenchi looked around in the room, when the spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to show myself."

"Huh?" The scarecrow asked, as a beautiful woman appeared, sitting on the throne with her legs crossed.

The woman has light blue hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with wide, yellow stripes on the sleeves and the skirt of the dress, a red sash around her waist, and brown, pointed shoes. The woman also had a tail, which looked like a cat's tail, but Tenchi did not know if the tail's real or not.

"Who are you?" The scarecrow nervously asked the mysterious woman, who smiled as she replied.

"I'm the Wizard of Oz."

"What!" Tenchi replied in surprise, "I thought you were a man."

"Don't worry about it." The woman-like wizard smiled, "It's just a converted form."

"Converted?" The straw-filled scarecrow asked, "Don't you mean 'changed'?"

"They mean the same thing." The Wizard announced, " But now back to business."

"Uh...right." Tenchi nodded his head in agreement.

"Now, you want a brain, am I right?" The wizard asked with a simple smile.

Tenchi tried to answer, but he was still confused by the Wizard's gender.

"Yeah, ma'am! No, I mean 'sir'! I mean 'ma'am! Oh!"

Seeing the scarecrow in his state of confusion, the Wizard of Oz said, "Calm down, 'Your Grace' will do just fine."

"Oh!" Sighed the scarecrow, "Thanks."

The Wizard laughed a little before she spoke again.

"I can grant your request."

"Really?" Tenchi asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes," the wizard answered, "but there's a catch."

"A catch?" Tenchi asked, now concerned. He shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What is it that you what me to do?"

The Wizard was shocked at the scarecrow's forward attitude, but the wizard's woman-like grinned showed off a smile as she spoke.

"Well, I need a certain item. It is called the Golden Crown of Hope. The item's appearance is self-explaining, but its function is...deceptive. The owner of the crown must be wearing the crown and convice others by 'promising' them their hopes under an agreement. The hopeful people foolishly agree, and their hopes are granted but not without a price."

"They lose their free will." Tenchi guessed.

"That's right." The Wizard of Oz confirmed, "You must get it from the Elda, the Vampire-Witch of the West."

"What?" Tenchi exclaimed, "I can't! One of her servants almost turned me into a pile of ashes!"

"Don't worry." The cyan-haired wizard said, "It's not just you going to Elda's castle."

"You mean my friends?" The scarecrow asked.

"That's right." The wizard said, "Speaking of which, your friend, Jigen, is next."

"So, should I leave?" Tenchi asked the wizard, who nodded at him. Seeing this, the scarecrow smiled and said, "Thank you!"

The wizard waved at Tenchi as the scarecrow ran off of the room.

"Nice guy!" The woman-like wizard said to himself before disappearing, "He's just a little slow."

* * *

Tenchi ran out of the palace, and he met up with his friends.

"So, how was it?" Dorothy asked the scarecrow, who answered quickly.

"The throne room was strange, and the Wizard of Oz was even stranger!"

"What do you mean?" Cerberus asked.

"The Wizard of Oz chose to talk to me in the form of a woman." The scarecrow announced.

"A woman?" Jigen asked in what looked like disgust.

"What's wrong with a woman?" Dorothy glared at the tin man as her dog started growling.

"Yeah?" Amy Rose agreed

Jigen took one look at the females and instantly knew that he had said the wrong thing in fornt of them.

"The Wizard of Oz changes his form everytime he receives a visitor." Knuckles intervened, rescuing Jigen from the fury of the females, "He rarely changes into a woman."

Jigen asked, "So, when I go in there...?"

"Yes, the Wizard will be in a different form." The guardian finished for the tin man.

"I better go next." The metal man announced, which Tenchi said out loud, "Yeah! The Wizard's told me that you're next!"

"Thanks!" Jigen said to the scarecrow as he ran to the opened gate and away from the upset women.

* * *

Jigen entered the same room as Tenchi did before him, and he also saw no one, at first.

"Talk about your no-shows." The tin man spoke out.

"Don't assume so quickly." A young boy's voice rang out.

"You're the wizard?" Jigen asked the voice.

"Yes." The voice replied.

Then, a long, slender, pearl-white dragon with teal hair-like scales on the head and elbows appeared around the throne.

Jigen was stunned about seeing the dragon that he had one thing to say.

"Whoa!'

"I'm the Wizard of Oz," the boy's voice came out of the dragon's mouth, "and I believe that you seek a beating heart."

Recovered from the sudden shock, Jigen replied, "Yeah."

"I'll grant you wish." The dragon answered with a sly smile.

"Okay," announced the tin man, seeing the grin, "what's the catch?"

"You're quick." The wizard said, "There is one thing I need from you."

"And that would be?" Jigen asked.

"I need you to get me the Glass Eye." The Wizard of Oz announced. Then, he asked, "Do you know about the item?"

"I do." The tin man confirmed, "The Glass Eye allows anyone, who sees through it, to see anything you want to see."

"That's right, and the only one in Oz is in the possesion of the Elda." The dragon added.

"Dammit!" Jigen cursed out.

"Calm yourself." The Wizard of Oz said, "You can leave now, and tell the lion that he is allowed to see me."

Jigen left the room, cursing and muttering under his breath.

"Oh, brother!" The dragon said as he rolled his eyes, before disappearing.

* * *

Jigen exited the passageway to meet up with his group, Knuckles, and Amy Rose.

"What form did the Wizard of Oz take this time?" Amy Rose asked the tin man.

"He looked like a river dragon." Jigen muttered in annoyance.

"Wow!" Dorothy exclaimed in awe.

"It's my turn, isn't it?" Cerberus asked the metal man, who said, "Yep."

The winged lion wimpered as he slowly walked to the entrance.

"Cerberus?" Knuckles said.

"Yes?" The lion answered as he turned to the echidna and saw the guard charging at him. Cerberus was so scared that he did not hear what happened to Knuckles.

"What a coward!" The guard laughed out at the winged lion.

"Why, you...!" Dorothy growled at the echidna as she rolled up her shelves and started marching towards the laughing guard, ready to fight.

"Wait!" Amy Rose said, grabbing Dorothy's waist.

"What?" The human demanded the pink hedgehog.

"You're forgeting something." Amy Rose announced.

"What am I forgettin'?" Dorothy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Amy Rose showed a handle of a hammer and gave it to Dorothy.

"What is it?" The girl asked as she pressed a button, which caused a hammer to appear on the top of the handle.

"Wow!" Tenchi exclaimed upon seeing the hammer, which is large.

"Uh, oh." Jigen announced, seeing a mischievious grin of Dorothy's face.

* * *

Cerberus ran into the throne room in fright from the guard, when he skidded to a stop.

"I think I got away from that guard." The lion panted out.

"Don't worry about Knuckles." A voice that sounded like many voices talking in unison rang out.

"Who's there?" Cerberus wimpered.

Then, the lion saw a giant, blue fireball. Alarmed at the sight, the large feline let out a high scream, which would be mistaken for a young girl's scream of fright.

"Ow!" The fireball exclaimed in pain, "I'm not here to harm you."

"Huh?" Cerberus asked, still recovering from the scare.

"I'm the Wizard of Oz." The fireball announced.

"You're the Wizard?" The lion asked, still scared.

"Of course." The fireball said.

"So, you're going to give me some courage?" The winged lion asked, now hopeful.

"I will." The Wizard of Oz replied.

"Really?"

"But I need something in return."

"Oh, great." Cerberus groaned loud out.

"I know." The Wizard announced.

With a deep sigh, Cerberus asked, "What is this 'something' you need?"

"It is the Umbrella of Portals." The Wizard explained, "Also, known as the Umbrella of Darkness, it's a lace umbrella that can create portals that can transport anyone to almost anywhere."

"And where do I get it?" The lion asked, hoping for a good place to find the Umbrella of Portals.

"It's in the possesion of the Vampire-Witch of the West." The fireball answered.

"What?" Cerberus roared in shock, "She'll kill me."

"You can leave now." The wizard announced.

"And if I don't wanna?" The lion asked.

The blue fireball changed to a lava-red fireball and yelled in a loud, commanding voice, "GO!"

Frightened, Cerberus ran out of the room in a hurry.

"I don't normally scare people like that, but if they're gonna be stubborn, they deserve it." The Wizard of Oz said to himself before disappearing.

* * *

Cerberus ran out of the passageway and into Knuckles, who was lecturing Dorothy for hitting him on the head with Amy Rose's Piko Piko Hammer. The lion and the echidna rolled to Tenchi and Jigen, whom did get away in time, and Amy Rose ran out of the way with Toto. Dorothy managed to avoid getting herself involved with the 'crash'.

"That was close." Dorothy announced.

"I'll say." Amy Rose agreed as Toto ran to his owner.

"Come on, Toto." The human said to the dog.

"Good luck!" The pink hedgehog waved at the girl as Dorothy and Toto entered the entrance of the Wizard of Oz's palace.


	10. Chapter 10

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Ten

Dorothy and Toto walked to the throne room, and unlike her friends before her, the room was dark and had no light.

"This place is sure dark." The girl said to her dog.

Then, all of a sudden, a bright, green light beamed out all over the room, almost blinding Dorothy. When the girl regained her sight, she saw no one, only the throne that sat in the middle of the room.

"Talk about your lousy entrances." Dorothy announced out loud.

"Sorry for disappointing you." A gruff, older man's voice rang out, causing Toto to bark.

"Are you the Wizard of Oz?" The girl asked the voice as she picked up her dog.

"I am." The voice replied.

"If I could ask, why do you not show me a form of yourself?" The human female asked.

"I don't believe that I would impress a powerful witch like yourself." Answered the voice, which sounded like a joke.

Dorothy forced a smiled to cover her confusion and annoyance as she spoke, "Words can't describe what I'm feelin' right now."

"Right." The voice announced, probably having heard the tone of Dorothy's voice, "I can have your request to return you back to your home, but I need something in return."

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"You must put an end to the reign of Elda, Vampire-Witch of the West."

"You want me to end HER reign?" Dorothy asked, shaking from the thought of the idea of intentionally killing someone.

"I'm sorry," The Wizard's voice said, "but you must to allow your friends to get their hopes fulfilled."

After a small moment of silence, Dorothy said with a deep sigh, "All right."

* * *

Dorothy and Toto exited the palace and was met by her friends, Amy Rose, and Knuckles.

"What form did you see?" Cerberus asked, seeing the sad look on the human girl's face.

"He did not show himself." The girl replied.

"What?" The three companions exclaimed in confusion.

"That's right, he didn't show me his form, but what he told me to do is what really surprised me." Dorothy confessed.

"That doesn't sound good." Tenchi verbally thought.

"Yeah." Jigen agreed, "The Wizard wants me to get an item for Elda."

"Really?" The lion and the scarecrow exclaimed, "Me too!"

Jigen turned to Dorothy and asked, "What did the Wizard ask you to get?"

"Nothin'." The girl answered as Toto sat down next to his owner.

"So, he's giving you your wish for nothing?" Tenchi asked. Then, he smiled and said, "He must really see you as an important person."

"I don't think so." Jigen voiced out, "Dorothy, what are you suppose to do to get home?"

The girl turned her head from her friends as she answered.

"I have to end Elda's reign."

The group fell silent at the news, but Amy Rose and Knuckles still was able to talk.

"What!" Knuckles yelled out, "Do you mean to kill Elda?"

"You've got to be joking!" Amy Rose exclaimed in fright.

"I'm not." The girl replied to the pink hedgehog.

"Oh, boy." Cerberus thought out.

"Yeah." Tenchi agreed.

"Hmm..." Jigen hummed as he thought.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked.

"Dorothy, Tenchi said that you have an enchanted hair-tie." The metal man said.

"Yeah." The girl replied.

"That'll protect you." The tin man announced.

"You're right." Dorothy sighed out before smiling at Jigen, "Thanks, Jigen."

The tin man smiled as Amy Rose spoke up.

"What are you guys gonna do now?"

"What else?" Tenchi announced, "We go after Elda."

"Whoa!" Knuckles said, "Good thing I'm not going."

"I heard that." Cerberus announced.

Dorothy grinned at the guard's shocked facial expression before she said a statement.

"That's what you get for scaring and laughing at Cerberus."

"Real funny." The echinda announced, not really believing the warning.

"Let's go." Amy Rose announced.

"Yeah." Dorothy agreed.

* * *

The group followed Amy Rose to another entrance, which was guarding by a cat with light purple with dark tips on the hair and tip of the tail and white fur, yellow eyes, and a red opal on her forehead. The cat wore a purple robe, which a yellow neck and pink hem, white pants and gloves, high-heel shoes, which looked similar to Sonic's shoes, a red hair-tie, which sat on her head, and spiky frills on the wrists and ankles.

"Hi, Blaze." The pink hedgehog greeted the cat.

"Amy Rose," Blaze greeted, "it's good to see you again."

"Same here." The hedgehog said.

Blaze looked at Dorothy and her friends and asked, "Are you leaving?"

"We are." Dorothy answered.

"To the West?" The cat asked.

"That's right." Tenchi replied.

"I understand." Blaze announced. Then, she said, "Wait here."

"Sure." Dorothy said as the cat went to the gate.

The gate slid to the wall within a few minutes.

"Good luck." Amy Rose said to the group.

"Thanks." Dorothy said to the pink hedgehog.

"Wait." Blaze spoke out.

"What is it?" Jigen asked.

"Take this." Blaze said, offering a basket to the group.

"What is it?" Tenchi answered a question, which Cerberus answered, "It's food!"

"For the trip." Blaze explained.

"Thank you." Dorothy said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome." The purple feline replied.

The group said, 'Good-bye' and went to the West.


	11. Chapter 11

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Two days after the friends left the Emerald City, they reached the Vampire-Witch's territory.

"This place looks like the East." Tenchi announced as they entered the forest.

"Yeah." Cerberus agreed.

"Don't be fooled by the looks of the place." Jigen announced, "This place belongs to Elda."

"Jigen's right." Dorothy agreed, "Let's be careful until we reach Elda's castle."

The lion and the scarecrow nodded in agreement.

"All right, then," declared the tin man, "let's go."

"Let me check somethin' first." Dorothy announced before checking the basket to see Toto in there.

"Toto's in there?" Cerberus 'asked', knowing that after the food was eaten, Dorothy used the basket as a portal bed for Toto.

"Yeah." The girl answered.

"Then, let's go." Tenchi suggested.

The group started off into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elda was watching the group enter the forest using the Glass Eye.

"So, they are coming here." The Vampire-Witch of the West grinned evilly as she shrunk the Glass Eye into the size of an eyeball and returning it to her necklace.

VesVes, JunJun, and CereCere took in a sigh of relief when their boss spoke up.

"Now, who's going to get those fools?"

"I will!" JunJun raised her hand.

"What are you gonna do?" VesVes spoke up, "More fireballs? Dorothy's got that hair-tie protect the scarecrow and the lion."

"Well, the beasts you sent after them failed." CereCere announced.

"You're one to talk." JunJun argued, "Your flowers stunk."

"Silence!" The witch roared at her slaves, who stopped bickering among themselves, "None of you are going to capture them."

"You don't mean...?" The girls asked in unison as their saw the awful smile from their master.

* * *

Dorothy, Tenchi, Jigen, and Cerberus were still walking down the forest, which became dark.

"I don't like how the forest became so dark." Cerberus spoke out.

"Me too." Dorothy agreed.

"Be careful." Jigen warned for the fifth time.

"Understood." Tenchi sighed, annoyed at the repeated warnings.

"Shh." The tin man said in a whisper, "Someone's here."

"Who?" The lion asked, whispering as well.

The scarecrow, who was curious, started counting people.

"One, two, three, four, five!"

"Wait a minute!" Jigen announced before asked Tenchi, "Did you count Toto?"

"Uh oh!" Tenchi gasped, "That blue-haired girl isn't suppose to be with us!"

The others looked at the direction of the scarecrow's sight and saw a young girl.

The girl had blue hair, which was in a sphere-shaped bun and four tufted ponytails that and in spheres and had a black band, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a light blue one-piece outfit, which was decorated with three blue spheres, dark blue lines, with blue sphere-like earrings, and thin necklace with a blue sphere, a yellow tutu, sky blue leggings, which had spheres dangling from the helm, and blue slippers. The black sphere on the girl's forehead was noticed by the four allies.

"Hello." The blue girl smiled as she greeted the group.

"Hi." Dorothy replied nervously, "Who are you?"

"PallaPalla is PallaPalla's name, and being the Ball Balancer's are PallaPalla's game." The girl announced.

"Oh, no!" Jigen exclaimed as he stepped back from the girl, known as PallaPalla.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tenchi announced.

"Yeah." Cerberus agreed, retreating from PallaPalla.

Then, a blue ball appeared in front of the girl, who summoned a cue stick into her hand and aimed the stick at the ball.

"Uh, oh!" Dorothy said.

:"Time to play!" PallaPalla yelled out.

With a swift contact form the cue stick to the ball, the sphere flew at the group. Then, the ball split into four balls. Each ball hit each member of the group, imprisoning each of them in a transparent orb.

"PallaPalla is disappointed." The girl said, "You're beat PallaPalla's sisters, but you don't PallaPalla. Oh, well, PallaPalla don't get hurt, if PallaPalla take you to Vampire-Witch."

"Vampire-Witch?" Tenchi exclaimed.

"We're in trouble now!" Cerberus yelled.

"Yeah." Dorothy wimpered.

Then, the four sphere-shaped prisons flew into the sky.

"Time for delivery!" PallaPalla yelled as another blue ball appeared in front of her.

The cue stick hit the second ball, which flew to the prisons, and hit Dorothy's sphere, causing a chain reaction, which sent the group flying to the Elda's castle.

"I wanna see what the Vampire-Witch does to them." PallaPalla announced with a smile filled with mischief before she turned herself into a ball and flew after her prisoners.


	12. Chapter 12

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The four spheres flew into the dark castle of Elda, the Vampire-Witch of the West, but once in the castle's throne room, the orbs still flew around.

"Hey!" Elda yelled as a sphere nearly hit her head.

"PallaPalla, where are you!" CereCere demanded loudly as she dodged one of the prisons, which almost hit her in a face.

The small sphere that was PallaPalla floated inton the room and changed into the blue-haired girl.

"Hi!" PallaPalla announced her presence.

"STOP THESE BALLS!" Elda yelled at the blue girl.

"All right." The girl mumbled as she summoned a cue stick. She spun the stick over her head, saying, "Balls, stop!" Once the girl yelled out the command, the flying prisons stopped in where each orb was. PallaPalla stopped twhirling the cue stick and held the stick, which was horizonal, in front of her body, yelling out, "Balls, line up!" The spheres flew in front of of Elda's throne. The girl spun the stick a little to being verital, shouting, "Balls, disperse!" The command destoryed the orbs, causing the prisoners to fall onto the stone floor of the throne room.

"Ow!" Dorothy muttered in pain, holding on the basket tightly.

"The feelings are entirely agreeable." Cerberus announced in pain.

"One of the advanages of being made of metal: No sense of pain." Jigen said, before he grabbed his hat that was on Tenchi's head and placed it back on his own head. "But not without a price."

Tenchi lifted himself off the floor and grabbed his hat and returned to its rightful place, saying, "This isn't going good!"

Dorothy looked at the throne and saw the evil witch, Elda, who said to herself, "I'm wondering why I don't send PallaPalla out more often."

"Uh, oh!" The human girl exclaimed, fearing the worst from the Vampire-Witch.

The others heard this and saw Elda.

"Dorothy can repeat herself." The winged lion announced, matching Dorothy's level of concern.

With a evil, shrill laugh, Elda said, "I have finally got you, you thief!"

Dorothy tried to protest her innocence of taking the sivler slippers.

"I didn't...!"

"SILENCE!" The witch roared at the girl.

The human stepped back from the witch, frightened by the yelled from the Vampire-Witch.

"Did PallaPalla do a good job?" The blue girl asked her master, stepping between Elda and the prisoners.

With a heavy sigh, Elda said with a forced smile, "Yes, you did a good job. Now, I must get the slippers off of that thief."

"Okay." PallaPalla said as she got out of the way.

"Now, give up the slippers, little girl." Elda yelled at Dorothy.

"Or what?" Dorothy asked the witch.

Elda grinned evilly as she gave a command to PallaPalla.

"PallaPalla, trap her friends and send to the over the Spiked Pits."

"Yes, ma'am!" The blue girl replied as a blue ball appeared. The girl used the cue stick to aim to the girl's allies.

"Oh no!" Cerberus yelled as he and the others braced for impact.

Then, Toto hopped off of the basket and ran off. Before Dorothy could yell the dog's name, PallaPalla exclaimed in pure glee, "Doggy!"

Toto heard this and ran from PallaPalla, who started chasing him, yelling, "Doggy! Doggy! Doggy!"

The Vampire-Witch of the West, VesVes, JunJun, CereCere, Dorothy, Tenchi, Jigen, and Cerberus saw this in disbelief as they watched the Ball Balancer chased the little, black dog out of the throne room to the hallway.

Elda placed a hand over her face and exclaimed, "Now, I remember why I don't allow her to go on missions!"

"Yeah." The sisters agreed, sighing loudly. Then, JunJun noticed that Dorothy, Tenchi, Jigen, and Cerberus were trying to sneak out of the throne room, forgetting the basket.

"HEY!" The green sister yelled at the group, who was trying to be quiet, running from them.

"After them!" CereCere shouted to her two sisters. The trio ran after the group.

* * *

Dorothy and the others ran into a room that was completely covered by plants, which looked strange and dangerous.

"This doesn't look good!" Cerberus said, not liking the plants' size or appearance.

"You don't like my beauties?" The voice of CereCere rang out to the friends, who turned to see the sisters behind them. CereCere spoke again.

"Well, my plants will like you...as targets!"

Then, several, large plants opened up. Jigen saw this and yelled, "RUN!"

The tin man's allies obeyed and tried to reach the other side of the room.

"Jigen," Tenchi asked , "what is so bad about flowers?"

"These flowers spit out bees!" The metal man replied.

"Bees!" The winged lion yelled out.

"Look!" Dorothy yelled, pointing at a door.

The friends stopped and opened the door, when they heard a buzzing noise.

"The bees!" Cerberus shouted as the bees became visible.

"Get out!" Tenchi commanded the others, "I'll hold off the bees!"

"What about you?" Dorothy asked.

"Don't worry about me," The scarecrow smiled, "Bees can't hurt me."

"But.." The girl tried to protest against her friend's decision, Jigen stopped her.

"It's his choose." The tin man announced, "Let's go."

Dorothy wanted to stay, but she knew that Jigen was right and ran out the room with the Jigen and Cerberus. Meanwhile on the other side of the plant room, VesVes and JunJun saw the others escape, while the scarecrow stayed behind.

"They're getting away!" JunJun announced, pointing at the opposite side of the room.

"Let's follow them." VesVes suggested, "CereCere, make sure that stuffed guy goes to pieces."

"Will do." The pink girl said.

Then, VesVes and JunJun changed into their ball forms. The flower magician waved her right hand, telling the plants to move on of the window, which allowed her sisters to leave the room.

* * *

Dorothy, Jigen, and Cerberus ran down the second hall and entered another dark room. This room was filled with cages and chains, which made Cerberus very nervous.

"What a depressin' room!" The human girl exclaimed in fright at the sight of the room.

"That depends on taste anyway." VesVes's voice echoed to the allies' ears.

"Dorothy," Jigen whisped into the human girl's ear, "get out of here."

"But...?"

Then, the sound of a whip cracking against the ground was heard, followed by the sound of beasts growling. The group saw the creatures, which looked dangerous and hungry.

"Cerberus!" The tin man yelled, "Get Dorothy out of here, now!"

"Right!" The lion agreed. Then, he turned to Dorothy and said, "Get on!"

Dorothy did not want to, but she have to, if she is to defeat Elda. She got on, and Cerberus flew off and out the room, leaving Jigen to battle the beast tamer's beasts. JunJun, still in her ball form, flew after the retreating duo.

* * *

Cerberus flew into a dark room, which looked like a training room.

"Dorothy," the lion said, "you'll have to go on without me."

"Cerberus..." Dorothy said with tears in her eyes, when JunJun's voice yelled out, "My turn!"

The two friends turned and saw not one, but several JunJuns.

"Ready to rumble?" One of the JunJuns. Another said, "There's no escape."

Cerberus bared his fangs before he said, "Dorothy, you must go!"

With tears streaming down her face, Dorothy ran out the room.

"Hey!" A JunJun yelled, while another JunJun shouted, "I said, 'There's no escape!'"

The acrobats went after the escaping girl, only to be blocked by the winged lion, who announced with a roar, "If you want Dorothy, you must defeat me first!"

* * *

Dorothy ran down the hall, crying for her noble friends, who threw themselves into the face of danger to allow to escape from the servants of Elda. Her thoughts were filled with her friends, until she heard, "Doggy!" The girl remembered that Toto was being chased by PallaPalla. As fast as she could, Dorothy ran to where the PallaPalla and Toto were, where was the kitchen.

"Come here, Doggy!" Dorothy heard PallaPalla, who demanding of the little dog, as the human girl entered the kitchen, "PallaPalla wants to play with you!"

Hearing this, Dorothy tried to rescue Toto from the ball balancer, but she slipped on a small puddle of water, which casued one of the silver slippers to fly off her foot. PallaPalla heard the fall, looked up, and saw the silver slipper flying at her. The blue girl exclaimed in fright, closed her eyes, and placed her arms in front of the her face, preparing for when the slipper hit her, but it never came.

"YOU IDIOT!"

PallaPalla opened her eyes and saw the furious face of Elda, who held the silver slipper in her hand.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! IF YOU HADN'T WANTED TO PLAY WITH THE DAMN DOG, I WOULD HAVE BOTH SLIPPERS BY NOW!"

Being insulted and yelled at, PallaPalla started crying, like a young child, and Dorothy saw this and became outraged. Dorothy never tolerated people, who would hurt children, and she has actuallu attacked people when they had harmed a child in front of other people. Dorothy's sadness converted into wrath, and she grabbed a bucket of water.

"Hey, bitch!" The girl yelled at the pink haired witch, "Time to cool off!"

Dorothy threw the water from the bucket to the witch, you screamed, "NOT THE WATER!"

The fluid projectile hit its mark and covered the Vampire-Witch, who started to melt.

"I'M MELTING!" Elda screeched out as her body changed into slime and steam. The screaming continued until there was nothing left of the Vampire-Witch of the West, except her dress, crown, necklace, and umbrella.

Dorothy watched the witch's death, and her fury turned to pure shock. Dorothy backed into a wall and fainted. Her limp body slid to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Dorothy awaked from her faint, when she felt something warm, wet, and familiar: Toto's tongue on her face. The blue eyes opened and saw the little dog's brown eyes as well as a baby-blue blanket on her body.

"What's this?" Dorothy asked, picking up the cover, which disappeared from her hand.

Then, a group of familir voices rang into the girl's ears.

"Dorothy?" Tenchi thoughtfully asked.

The girl looked at the entrance to the kitchen and saw her dear friends, whom she thought were lost to her.

"Tenchi?" Dorothy asked in a daze.

"Dorothy!" Cerberus smiled in glee.

"Good to see you're all right." Jigen said, smiling at the girl.

"Thanks." Dorothy said, showing her happiness through her sweet smile.

"You okay?" Tenchi asked Dorothy as he helped the girl to her feet.

"I am." The girl replied, when Dorothy saw Elda's remains. She withdrew her sight to her friends.

"We know what happened," The tin man spoke out as he looked at the items that once belonged to the Vampire-Witch of the West, "Pallas told us what happened."

"Pallas?" Dorothy asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"That's me!" The child-like voice of PallaPalla replied.

Dorothy turned to the entrance once again and saw the sisters. Each of the sisters wore a dress that was sleeveless, went down to the knees, and had a turtleneck. Each dress had a color for each sister: PallaPalla's dress was blue, VesVes's dress was red, JunJun's dress was green, and CereCere's dress was yellow. The footwear with each dress were simple slippers with the same color as each of the dresses. The spheres that stood on their foreheads were gone. The only thing of any of the sisters that has not change was their hair style and color.

"PallaPalla?" Dorothy asked, looking at the sister's new look.

The sisters looked at Dorothy in confusion, turned to each other, and started laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" The girl asked the sisters, who was still giggling.

"I think we better explain." CereCere announced as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah," VesVes agreed, "but introductions are truly needed here."

"Yeah!" JunJun agreed. She turned to Dorothy and introduced herself, "I'm Juno."

"I'm Vesta." The red girl announced.

"I'm Ceres." The pink and yellow girl said.

"And I'm Pallas!" The blue girl sang out.

"So," Dorothy asked, "your real names are Juno, Vesta, Ceres, and Pallas?"

"Yep." Pallas announced with a bright smile, "We want to give you our thanks!"

Dorothy, confused about the statement that was to here, asked, "Thanks? For what?"

"For freeing us from that hag's spell." Juno announced in the same boy-like voice, pointing at the remains of the witch, "She used that crown to control us."

"Excuse me?" Tenchi interrupted, "Do you mean the Golden Crown of Hope?"

"Don't you mean the Golden Crown of Lies?" Ceres announced with fury deepening her voice.

"I know that Golden Crown of Hope is used to control people." The scarecrow admitted.

"We mean the crown there." Vesta confessed with a loud sigh.

"Thanks." Tenchi said as he went to what was left of the Vampire-Witch of the West and picked the crown.

"You're welcome, I guess." Juno said, confused as well as her sisters.

"We better get our items too." Jigen announced to Cerberus, who agreed.

While the tin man and the lion got the Glass Eye and the Umbrella of Darkness, Vesta told the story of how her and her sisters ending up the servants of Elda.

"It started a little while after our elder brother left our mother's home to make a home for himself, because he's the first-born and her most powerful child. Mother has been running in and out to keep an eye on him. After a month or so, we grew tried of it, and we started out on our own. A day or so later, we encountered this old woman. She told us that we can become stronger than our brother, if we agreed to help her. We agreed and shook her hand. Then, four black spheres flew at us and placed themselves on our foreheads, taking our freewill from us."

"How horrible!" Dorothy exclaimed upon hearing the tale.

"And that wasn't the worst part." Juno announced.

"What was the worst part?" Tenchi asked the sisters.

Ceres answered the scarecrow's question.

"It was the fact that we were aware of everything that happened."

The girl from Kansas placed her hand oer her mouth in shock, when Pallas spoke up.

"Don't worry!" Pallas announced happily, "We were under Elda's control for a few days. It was the day that Beryl was killed."

Dorothy, Tenchi, Jigen, and Cerberus were dumbfounded at the announcement.

"That means you four girls have been under the witch's control for less than a week!" The winged lion assumed.

"That's right." Juno smiled, "Elda's been keeping us busy by chasing you, Dorothy."

Dorothy smiled, but she noticed something familiar on how Juno said 'that's right'.

"What's wrong?" Pallas asked the girl from Kansas.

"Huh?" Dorothy asked. Then, she replied, saying, "Nothin'."

"Okay." The blue girl accepted the answer.

"Now that everything's explained and collected," Tenchi announced, "we can go see the Wizard of Oz again and get our wishes granted!"

"The Wizard of Oz!" The sisters exclaimed in shock and awe.

"Yeah." The scarecrow nodded his head.

"May we please come with you to see the Wizard of Oz?" The former slaves of the Vampire-Witch of the West begged the straw-filled man.

"Why not?" Dorothy said, causing the sisters to become starry-eyed. Cerberus, however, intervened by saying, "But we don't have enough food to feed seven mouths for two days."

"Don't worry." Ceres said with a grin, "We can get to the Emerald City in less than an hour."

Cerberus asked, "How?"

Without another word, the sisters summoned their cue sticks and balls. The sisters aimed the sticks at the balls and hit them. Each ball hit and trapped each member of the group. Pallas's blue ball hit Dorothy and Toto, Juno's ball caught Cerberus, Vesta's red ball encircled Jigen, and Ceres's ball got Tenchi. Then, the sisters went to their respective ball, aimed their cue sticks at the floating balls and hit them. With the hit, the friends went flying. After that, the four girls turned into orbs and flew after the friends.


	14. Chapter 14

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

At the western gate of the Emerald City, Blaze stood to protect the city and watching for the group, who left the City two days earlier.

"Blaze?" Amy Rose asked as she went to the guard, who heard her and turned around to see the pink hedgehog.

"Amy Rose, you're here?" The purple cat asked.

"I'm wondered around them too." Amy Rose announced, causing the cat to blush.

The two females went into silence as the pink hedgehog noticed something in the air.

"Look!"

Blaze turned around and saw eight colored spheres in the sky. Taking a more careful look at the flying orbs, the guard saw in four of the balls had someone in them.

"It's them!" Blaze yelled out.

Amy Rose looked closely at the spheres and saw the people in the sphere and knew who they were.

"It's Dorothy, Tenchi, Jigen, Cerberus, and Toto!"

Blaze quickly went to the ground, which allowed her to press a button on the ground. The gate moved to the side, welcoming the flying group, who went to the ground. The spheres dispersed and freed the group, but this time the landing was less painful.

"Ow!" Dorothy exclaimed, although it was not needed.

Then, the other four orbs transformed into the sisters.

"You guys all right?" Pallas asked the friends.

"We'll live." Cerberus smiled.

"Guys!" Amy Rose's voice called out to Dorothy and her friends, both old and new. The human girl turned around and saw Amy Rose and Blaze waiting for them.

"Good to see you again." Blaze smiled at the group, "I see you've made new friends."

"Yeah." Dorothy laughed.

"Hey, you guys are filthly!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed, "Before you guys go see the Wizard of Oz again, you have to get cleaned up!"

The friends looked at themselves and saw their clothes were dirty and torn. Ceres shrugged her shoulders and said, "She's right."

* * *

At the hotel, the sisters, Toto, and Dorothy took one room and the others took another to rest and wash up. Dorothy found her clothes that she wore when she entered Oz were cleaned and pressed. The girl took a well-desevred bath, changed clothes, and went out the room to wait for the sisters to bath themselves and ready to see the Wizard.

"Dorothy." Jigen saw the girl from Kansas leave the room.

"Oh!" Dorothy exclaimed in fright. Then, she saw the tin man and sighed in relief, saying, "It's you. Don't startle me like that."

"Sorry." Jigen said with sheepish grin on his face, "You ready?"

"I am," the girl replied, "but I can't say the same for the sisters."

"Oh, yeah?' Jigen laughed.

"And are you ready?" The girl asked.

"Tenchi and myself are, but Cerberus wants to clean out his fur." The metal man answered, "Must be cat thing."

"Yeah." Giggled the human female.

"I heard that." Cerberus's muffled voice came from the room.

Shocked at the announcement of the winged lion, Dorothy and Jigen looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, when the door to the girls' room swung open.

"Hi!" Pallas greeted the two. Then she noticed the duo, winked an eye, and asked, "Aren't you two being friendly?"

Dorothy blushed, and Jigen pulled his hat over his human eyes, when Ceres came out and agreed with her blue-dressed sister.

"Yeah."

"Hey!" Vesta intervened, while Juno said, "Leave alone."

"Aw! Come on!" Pallas 'begged', "It's fun to tease Daisuke."

Dorothy and Pallas's three sisters looked confused, but Jigen kept his composure.

"Daisuke?" Dorothy asked the sisters. Vesta answered the short, yet simple, question.

"That's our older brother's name. Why would Pallas...?"

Vesta noticed Jigen's ferdora, which answered her question.

"Sorry, Jigen. Pallas must've thought that you were our brother, due to your hat."

"What are you talking about!" Pallas protested to her sister, "That is our brother, Daisuke!"

"Stop!" Ceres yelled, "Let's see the Wizard of Oz and see which one is right."

The blue and red sisters glared at each other and said, "Fine!"

"This is not goin' to be a pretty battle." Dorothy said to Jigen, who replied, "Just be thankful the battle's not gonna last long."

"I hope you're right." The young lady said with concern on her face.

* * *

After everyone was ready, the group of nine left the hotel and went to the palace of the Wizard of Oz. There, the group encountered the guardian of the palace, Knuckles.

"So, it is true!" The echinda gasped as he saw the group, "You did defeat the Vampire-Witch of the West."

Dorothy casted her eyes to the silver slippers in shame, because she had killed two people within the same week. Tenchi saw this and spoke out for the sad girl.

"She did defeat Elda."

Knuckles smiled and said, "The Wizard of Oz wishes to meet with all of you this time."

"Really?" The sisters asked from behind the four friends.

Confused at the four girls, the guard replied, "Yes."

Hearing the answer, Pallas, Ceres, Vesta, and Juno became excited.

"Can you open the gate?" Cerberus asked the echidna, who replied, "I will."

Knuckles went to the gate and yelled, "OPEN!" The gate slid upwards.

"Dorothy," Jigen said to the sad girl, "it's time to go."

The girl looked up and into the tin man's brown, human eyes. The eyes were filled with the familiar shine that was like her uncle Herny's eyes. Dorothy smiled and said, "Right."

Seeing the girl's bright smile returning to Dorothy's face, Jigen could not help himself from smiling. Then, the metal man said the others, "Time to go."

"Yeah!" Tenchi agreed, "Let's go!"

"We can't wait!" Pallas yelled out.

"I'm comin'!" Dorothy said, entering the palace.

Toto followed close behind the girl. The others followed the dog's example and entered the palace to see the Wizard of Oz.


	15. Chapter 15

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Dorothy entered the throne room as she did before when she made her request, but this time she was not alone with Toto. The throne room was still dim and frightening, but having seen this room before and having her friends with her, the girl from Kansas was not scared.

Tenchi was amazed at the throne room like he was in his first visit, saying, "Wow! I was expecting something else in here!"

"What a scary place!" Pallas announced as she and her sisters entered the room.

"Yeah!" Cerberus meekly agreed the the Ball Balancer.

Then, the gruff voice that Dorothy heard on her first time to see thw Wizard of Oz announced to the group, "I am the Wizard of Oz." Then, a gigantic face appeared over the throne, scaring the sisters to hide behind the four friends.

"Your Grace," Tenchi spoke out as he kneeled before the huge face, "we have returned with the items that you requested us to retrieve for you."

Then, the males showed the items they were to give to the Wizard.

"I see." The face of the Wizard of Oz mused at the sight of the group, "I was expecting your return to be much later."

"Sorry about that." Jigen grinned.

"It's all right." The Wizard said, "I must, however, ask that you leave and come back tomorrow."

"What?" Dorothy gasped at the words.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to grant your requests yet." The Wizard admitted, "Please understand."

"I understand, all right!" The winged lion roared, "You just don't want to!"

"Hey!" The face yelled, "I'm telling the truth!"

"You've had enough time to keep your promises!" Vesta yelled. Pallas agreed as she said, "Yeah!"

"SILENCE!" The Wizard of Oz roared at the group, who retreated to the room's only means of in and out of the room, "I AM THE WIZARD OF OZ, AND I SAY COME BACK TOMORROW!"

"If you were great and powerful, you'd keep your promises!" Ceres protested to the Wizard of Oz, and Juno agreed, "She's right."

"HOW DARE YOU!" The face reddened with fury, "YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT I'M TELLING YOU TO COME BACK TOMORROW AND NOT TWENTY YEARS!"

Dorothy was quivering with fright, when she noticed Toto sniffing around a green curtain that the girl did not notice before. She quietly and quickly creeped away from the group and went to Toto and the curtain as the Wizard of Oz ranted the group. At the curtain, Dorothy heard a voice from behind the curtain, and the voice was saying the same thing as the face that called itself the Wizard of Oz.

"That's strange." Dorothy thought out quietly, "Why would anyone be talkin' the same thing as the Wizard of Oz? Unless..."

The girl recalled that actors' voices can be converted into a different tone and pitch by a someone using a machine, but Dorothy cannot recall the terms.

"HEY!" The voices yelled at the girl from Kansas, "GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"Dorothy!" Jigen's voice rang out, "Get back here!"

Dorothy stood her ground as she turned to her allies, but she had a trick left.

"Toto, get 'im!"

The small dog obeyed and dashed into the curtain. Dorothy took a few steps away from the curtain as the Wizard's image started to become fuzzy and faded.

"Stop it!" The face's voice rang out, "Get away from me!"

Then, the face disappeared, confusing the group.

"What's going on?" Juno asked, not knowing that her question was about to be answered by action.

Then, a person with dark pink-red hair ran out from the curtains as that person was being chased by Toto, who barking in the pursuit.

"Get this dog away from me!" Cried the fleeing being.

Dorothy smiled and called out to the little dog.

"Toto! Come here, boy!"

The dog heard his master and went to her. Once in Dorothy's arms, Toto licked the girl's face, while hearing Dorothy's praises.

"Good boy, Toto!"

The person heard the praises and stopped running. The still form of the pink-hair person allowed the group to see that the person was a girl of the age of twelve years old. The girl's bright red hair was in a fluffly ponytail, held by a purple sash. Her clothes were omposed together by a black-gray overshirt, a white shirt with black helms on the sleeves and the collar, white shorts, pale yellow leggings, and black slippers.

"Who's this?" Pallas asked Jigen, who did not the answer himself.

"Is this the true form of the Wizard of Oz?" Vesta quired, while Juno said, "No way!"

"Another form then?" Ceres guessed.

The girl from the green curtains heard the sisters' questions and stood up, introducing herself.

"My name is Washu Hakubi the second, but everyone in Oz, who has seen this form, knows me as the Wizard of Oz."

"What!" Dorothy's friends exclaimed in shock.

Dorothy recalled hearing about a Washu Hakubi, a famous scientist from Japan.

Tenchi recovered from his shock and yelled, "You're a humbug!"

"Not really." Dorothy spoke in defense of Washu Hakubi, "She is a wizard."

"What are you talking about?" Jigen asked, glaring at the 'wizard'.

"She's a technical wizard." The girl from Kansas explained, "Her magic is done with machines."

"Really?" Tenchi asked, curious at Dorothy's words.

"Yeah." Dorothy confirmed.

"What about our requests?" Cerberus demanded the she-wizard.

"Well," Washu mused for a moment, "I have three out of four requests prepared."

"Which ones?" The scarecrow asked the 'wizard'.

"Yours for one thing," Washu grinned, "but I'm amazed by your intelligence."

"My intelligence?" Tenchi asked, rubbing his head.

"Yeah!" The 'wizard' grinned kindly as she took the Crown of Hope from the scarecrow, "You think, you talk, you understand, and more than you have notcied. You have a mind."

The scarecrow thought for a moment. Then, he realized that Washu was right.

"Now that you understand yourself a little better," announced the small girl, "I present you with this."

Washu showed Tenchi a diploma, which Tenchi took.

"Thanks." The scarecrow smiled gratefully as he looked at the scroll. Seeing this, Washu giggled before she turned to Cerberus.

"Your Royal Highness, you seek courage, right?"

"That's right. Beryl cursed me to live life as a coward." The winged prince admitted in shame.

"Well, I have some good news for you." Washu announced, grabbing the Umbrella of Darkness, "There's no curse of cowardness."

"What!" The lion exclaimed as his wings expanded in pure shock.

"That's right." The girl wizard said, "I've seen your bravery, which you've failed to see."

The small girl showed a metal to the lion. The metal was gold and purple, had a purple sash, and it had the word 'COURAGE' on it in the color purple.

"For your courage, I, Washu Hakubi, present the metal of coruage." The girl with the red-pink hair announced as she placed the decoration around the lion's neck.

"Thank you." Cerberus said with tears in his eyes.

Washu smiled before turning to Jigen, the tin man.

"I know you desire a heart," The girl recalled verbally, "but not just any heart, a beating heart."

"That's right." Jigen confirmed, "Unlike Cerberus, I truly am under a spell."

"I know," Washu nodded, taking the Glass Eye, "but you do remember having a heart, am I right?"

"Yeah." The metal man sighed in a sad tone, as Washu spoke.

"Me? I rather not have a heart."

Jigen huffed at the girl and replied, "For a 'wizard', you're rather foolish."

"Maybe." Washu nodded her head, "I see that statement is from your point of view, because you lack a heart. You do recall the emotions that you had before Beryl cursed you."

"Yeah." The metal man agreed, "Now, may I have the heart that I was promised?"

"All right," The pink-red haired girl said, "wait here for a minute."

The tin man, as well as the others, were confused as Washu went back to the curtains and came out with a green box, which she held to the metal man.

"What is that?" Pallas asked after what she believe is a long silence.

Washu ignored the Ball Balancer and opened the box. In the box, there was a heart-shaped watch, which was ticking like the beating of a heart.

"This is a heart." Washu said, "Just take it and put it to your chest."

"Okay." Jigen nodded his head in understanding. He took the heart out from the box and held the clock to his chest. A strange glow came from the metal man, and it become so bright that it was blinding. Every arm covered eyes to shield off the harsh light, until the light dimmed down.

"Man!" Jigen's voice exclaimed, "That was bright!"

Dorothy removed her arms from her eyes and saw Jigen as a man. The ex-tin man was dressed in a blue jacket and pants that matched as well as a white shirt and black shoes. His hair and beard was dark, and his skin was slightly tanned. There was a six-barrel gun in each hand. Dorothy noticed the only things stayed the same physically was the ferdora and his brown eyes, which she knew that Jigen had allowed for a few moments before he pulled his hat over his eyes once again.

"Jigen." The Kansas child smiled, "You're human again!"

"Gee, ya don't say." Jigen said with sarcasm in his voice and a proudful grin on his face as the guns disappeared from his hands.

"It's Daisuke!" Ceres, Juno, and Vesta shouted at the sight of the ex-tin man, while Pallas was bragging to her sisters, saying, "Told ya so!"

Dorothy giggled at the sight of Pallas beaming with self-importance as she bragged on how she was right about Jigen's true self.

"Pallas was right on that one." Cerberus grinned at the sight of the girl.

"But how did she guess?" Tenchi asked with a hand on his chin.

Washu spoke up, saying, "It is believed that children are not as easily fooled as adults."

"You can say that again." Dorothy agreed.

Then, all four of the sisters went to Jigen and knocked him to the ground by the force of their attempt to embrace their elder brother. Dorothy giggled at the sight, but she quickly realized that all of the requests that were fulfilled were given. She almost started crying, when a warm, grandmother-like voice rang throughout the room.

"Looks like you're having some trouble."

"Zeniba?" Dorothy asked, looking for the good witch in the room.

Then, the familiar appeance of a small tornado announced the arrival of the Grandmother-Witch of the North.

"Hello." Zeniba greeted to everyone.

Washu bowed to the good witch, and Tenchi, as well as Cerberus followed the 'wizard' in example. The sisters responded as well, but how they greeted Zeniba surprised Dorothy.

"Mother!" The sisters shouted in unison as they left their brother and went to the witch and hugged her. Feeling the embraces from the girls, Zeniba saw them and exclaimed in pure joy, "My darlings! I've thought I've lost you forever!"

"I'm sorry, Mother!" Pallas annouced to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I'm just so happy to see you alive and well!" The witch said as tears appeared in her eyes.

Dorothy saw the reunion and realized something.

"If the sisters are Zeniba's daughters, as well as Jigen's sisters, doesn't make Jigen Zeniba's son?"

"Yep." Jigen spoke out, grabbing Dorothy's attention.

The witch's son smiled, which was destoryed by the sound of Zeniba's voice.

"Daisuke, you're flesh and blood again!"

"Good grief." Jigen grumbled as his mother apporched him.

"Daisuke, now that you're human again, it's about time you got a girlfriend."

"Oh, brother!" Jigen exclaimed under his breath.

"Don't worry." Dorothy whispered to Jigen, "My Aunt Em is the same way when it come to me."

"Then, I'm in good company." The ex-metal man smiled.

"Ohhh!" Squealed the sisters after seeing the friendly conversation between their brother and their rescuer.

"This looks interesting." Zeniba mused to herself before she started talking to Dorothy, but a new voice stopped her.

"Lady Zeniba, you know that it is impolite to allow oneself into the affairs of another, even if it is your ownchild."

"Who was that?" Dorothy asked.

Only one person answered: Jigen.

"Kakyuu."


	16. Chapter 16

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Kakyuu?" Dorothy asked Jigen, who announced the name, but Washu answered, saying, "The Princess-Witch of the South."

"The Princess-Witch of the South?" Cerberus exclaimed in shock.

"Yes," the voice spoke again, "the very same."

Then, a young woman appeared in front of the group. The woman wore a red gown that had a dark blue collar, sky blue front, puffy shoulder-pads with yellow sleeves that were see-through and had green helms, a dark green wasit line, and the skirt of the dress was long and covered her feet with the helm that when to several points. She also wore a sky blue necklace that was shaped like a flower with four petals, which was held by a orange flower of the same form, and the rest hung in front of her with black and red ends. The dark green hat with yellow lines and five dots, one yellow, two bright green, and two dark red, sat on the good witch's head of red hair, which is in two loops that ended next to the necklace's ends and decorated by two hair needles with four orange flowers on each needle. Another orange flower sat at the woman's forehand.

Dorothy noticed two things about Kakyuu. One was the princess's ruby eyes, which were soft, kind, and had red eyeshadow. The other was a strange, strong, and sweet scent that surrounded the witch.

"What a curious smell." The girl said to herself before a hand grabbed her head and pushed it down.

"Show some respect!" Jigen hissed at the girl as he held down the head.

"Jigen," spoke Kakyuu, "leave her alone. Dorothy was only in awe."

The son of the Grandmother-Witch of the North released Dorothy, and the girl recovered quickly.

"Thanks, Your Highness." Dorothy said as she rubbed her head to ease the pain.

"Kakyuu will do just fine with me." The witch announced, "I hate being formal in a casual setting."

"Oh! Okay." The girl from Kansas said, "Are you able to take me home?"

"I do not have that kind of power." Kakyuu confessed, "However, you do."

"What?" Dorothy exclaimed in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Jigen asked out.

Kakyuu smiled as she explained.

"I believe the only thing that you knew about the silver slippers is that they belonged to Beryl. Am I right, Jigen?"

"Yeah." The ex-tin man said, while his mother said, "That's what I thought."

The kind witch giggled before she continues to speak.

"The silver slippers has the power to take anyone to anywhere, even into the Emerald City. Its power was deeply desired by the wicked witches, due to the fact that the emeralds of the capital prevent evil beings from entering the city."

"Now, I get it!" Dorothy announced, "With the power of the silver slippers, Elda would've been able to enter the Emerald City..."

"And take over the Land of Oz." Washu added.

"Beryl had the same plan, right?" Pallas asked the southern witch.

"That is right." Kakyuu nodded her head, "However, she had a need to have a strong man by her side, while Elda thought it was foolish."

"To depend on a man?" Vesta asked, curious about the witch's words.

"That's right; Elda had her heart broken many times." The red haired witch admitted.

"Whoa!" Dorothy exclaimed with Juno and Ceres.

"Talk about ironies." Jigen muttered under his breath.

"Yeah." Cerberus agreed, having heard the witch's son.

Tenchi nodded his head as he agreed with the winged lion.

Kakyuu turned to Dorothy again and said, "I suggest that you start saying your good-byes first."

Dorothy was shocked, but for some strange reason, she knew that it might be the last time that she could ever see her friends in Oz. She nodded her head and said, "I understand."

She turned to the lion, who had tears in his amber-yellow eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, Cerberus. You've been a true friend."

"I can say the same about you, Dorothy." The winged lion said, "I would've never learned that my curse was all a lie, if it weren't for you.

"I wouldn't say that." The soon-to-be-departing girl replied, with a sheepish grin.

Then, the girl wrapped her arms around the lion's neck, when she felt someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Tenchi announced, "What about me?"

Dorothy turned to the scarecrow and replied, "How can I? You're a walkin', talkin' scarecrow."

Tenchi laughed as he said, "If it weren't for you, I'd still be on that pole, getting picked on by those nasty crows."

"It's not a problem." Dorothy smiled as she hugged Tenchi for a moment.

Pallas walked up to Dorothy and tugged her blouse.

"Pallas?" The Kansas girl asked, "Here to say good-bye?"

"Yep." The Ball Balancer replied, "Also to give you this."

A blue sphere was presented to Dorothy, who took it and said, "Thank you."

"The sphere will protect you from any evil magic." Pallas announced, "Think of it as a present from me and my sisters."

"Thank you." Dorothy repeated herself.

The blue sister smiled as Zeniba stepped forward to the Kansas.

"It's going to be a little quiet without you here." The Grandmother-Witch of the North said with a bitter-sweet smile.

"Really?" Dorothy questioned Zeniba.

"Yes." The witch with the large head confirmed.

"You learn something new everyday." The girl smiled as her dog ran to her.

"That's the truth!" Washu agreed, getting Dorothy's attention.

"Washu, are you from Oz?"

"No!" The younger girl said, "I'm not even from Kansas. I went to Kansas to see the landscape in a hot-air balloon. Then, a cyclone swallowed me and the balloon, and the next thing I knew I was here in Oz, being called a wizard."

"So, are you goin' home?" Dorothy asked Washu.

"As much as I want to, I can't." The 'wizard' announced, "I have to look for the rightful ruler of Oz before I can return to my home and to Mama."

"I understand." Dorothy said, "You do want you have to do."

Washu smiled at the comforting girl.

"Dorothy." Jigen called out to the girl.

Dorothy turned to the former tin man. She felt such sorrow in her heart knowing he is the last person to say good-bye.

"I think I'm gonna miss you most of all." Dorothy confessed to the dark man, who said, "I'll miss ya too."

"Yeah." Daisuke blushed as Dorothy hugged him. Feeling the embrace, he returned the hug.

Jigen's sisters were about to remark, when a gag appeared and wrapped around each of the girls' mouth. The sister turned their attentions to Zeniba, who was eyeing them. The look told the sisters that their intended actions were not needed, and the girls back away.

"Dorothy," Kakyuu said, "it is time to go."

Dorothy pulled herself from Jigen, who did not want to let go, and picked up Toto. Holding the dog in her arms and the dog's paw and making it wave, the girl said, "Say good-bye, Toto."

The company waved back to Toto. After that, Jigen spoke up.

"Dorothy, I'll tell Knuckles, Amy Rose, Blaze, and Sonic that you said good-bye to them."

The girl turned to Zeniba's son and said with a grateful smile, "Thank you." Then, he turned to the Princess-Witch of the South and said, "We're ready."

Seeing the meaning of the girl's words, Kakyuu smiled and said, "All you have to do is click your heels three times and say the name of the place or person you want to go to, and you'll be there."

With a deep breath, Dorothy clicked the heels of the silver slippers three times, and with a bitter-sweet heart and a tear on her face, said, "Aunt Em." At the utterance of the words, Dorothy's being faded out of sight of the eyes of those in the throne room as a small tear flowed from her eye to her chin. When Dorothy and Toto completely and physically vanished, the only thing left of the girl was the tear that fell off the girl's face and landed on the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

The Wizard of Oz

Retold by Mutitoon

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Dorothy opened her eyes and saw the ceiling that was familiar. The girl sat up and looked around the room and recongized the room as her bedroom. The door opened, and Henry entered the room with a tray full with food and Toto weaving around the old man's feet.

"Dot!" The old man smiled, "You're awake!"

"Uncle Henry!" The girl smiled as well as Henry placed the tray on the girl's lap.

Dorothy saw that all of the food on the tray were all of her favorite foods.

"Wow! It all looks so good!" The girl exclaimed, feeling very hungry.

"I thought it would wake you up." Laughed the old man as he sat down on the bed, "Well, eat up."

"Okay." Dorothy said before she started eating.

As his niece shovled the food into her mouth, Henry told the story of how he and Em went looking for Dorothy and Toto for days. After days of searching, they found Dorothy on the side of the very road the girl and the dog disappeared from. Their joy was overflowing, but the joy turned into concern as the girl was unconscious. So, they carried Dorothy into the farmhouse and waited for her to wake up.

"So, you guys have been lookin' for me?" Dorothy asked.

Henry nodded his graying head before he spoke again.

"Yeah, the both of us went lookin' for you out of guilt and concern."

With a huge sigh of relief, Dorothy smiled as she said, "I'm glad to hear that, and I'm sorry about my behavior that night."

"It's all right." The old man said, "We're just glad you're safe and at home."

Dorothy smiled again as Henry picked up the tray, allowing Toto to jump onto the girl's bed. Seeing this, the uncle said, "Now, you rest."

"All right." The girl said, settling into her bed to rest.

As Henry exited the bedroom, Dorothy's thoughts were on one subject: was she at Oz, or was Oz only a dream?

* * *

Henry went downstairs to the kitchen to see his wife who was looking at something.

"Hi, honey." The husband greeted his wife with a grin on his face.

"Hello." Em responded, still looking.

"Still lookin' at those things?" Henry 'asked'.

"No," the wife replied with a moody, sarcastic tone of voice, "I'm making dinner."

Henry rolled his eyes as he shook his head at his sarcastic wife. Then, he said, "Dot's restin' now."

"Good." Em said, "Let's hide these."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Herny asked, "I mean, what if she needs them?"

"Don't worry." The older woman smiled as she picked up the silver slippers and the blue sphere, "She'll find them soon enough."

Henry sighed deeply as he followed his wife to their bedroom to hide the items, saying, "All right."

As the couple walked passed the mirror in the hallway, the image of Kakyuu appeared and smiled at the couple, saying, "It might be sooner than they think."

The End


End file.
